Pokemon battles!
by AlexanderLuciFirst
Summary: This will be a collection of full six on six pokemon battles! Enjoy! If there's any requests for pokemon battles, let me know!
1. Chapter 1: Cynthia vs Tyson!

**So my oc character will be versing off against Cynthia for this first match cause she is my favourite champion! Warning, this will be looooooong!**

" _On the left hand side is our champion, all the way from the Sinnoh region...iiiiiit's Cynthia!_ " The commentator shouts out as Cynthia walks up the podium and waves at the crowd. They go wild, cheers and screaming fills the whole room as she looks around.

" _And on the right side, a challenger who's surpassed the ranks and is here to take on the precious champion! It's Tyson!_ " As soon as he shouted my name, butterflies invade my stomach and I feel really nervous but nonetheless, I walk up the podium, wave and stare at the champion with a determined look. She's travelled all the way to Kalos for this small competition and out of all my friends, I'm the only one who entered meaning more screen time for me.

" _This battle will be a full 6 on 6. When 6 pokemon on either teams side becomes unable to battle, the winner shall be declared. Substitutes will be allowed at anytime. When 3 pokemon on either side are unable to battle, the stadium will change. Understood_?" The officiator runs through the rules quickly.

We both nod in agreement.

" _Then without any further adieu, please call out your first Pokémon!_ " He slams his flags down.

" _And here we go, both trainers looking ready to battle_!" The commentator states the obvious but there's no time for my witty, sarcastic remarks now. Time to take down the champion of the Sinnoh region!

"Alright." I whisper to myself. I've chosen my best six pokemon for this event so don't let me down guys!

The stage rises from underneath us. A simple rock stage with a stream in the middle dividing the two spaces in half.

"The first stadium is a rock and water stage! How will this affect the strategy of these amazing trainers!?" The commentator shouts out again

" _Begin_!" The officiator blows his whistle signalising the battles official start.

"Battle dance, Roserade!" Cynthia throws her first pokeball as far as she can onto the stadium, it bursts open at the last second, revealing her first pokemon, Roserade.

" _An excellent choice from our champion but who will the challenger choose?"_ The guy from above asks a cliffhanging question. I take a deep breath in, move some of my hair out of my face and throw my pokeball up into the air.

"Roar and dominate the battlefield, Hydreigon!" The large black and purple dragon ferociously roars as it smashes out of its ball mid-air. The dragon pokemon stares down at Roserade and scowls at it.

"Start us off, Dragon pulse!" I shout out. Hydreigons main head moves back as his mouth agapes (opens widely) and a large multicoloured dragon silhouette darts forwards towards Roserade, roaring in the process of charging at the small rose pokemon.

" _The trainer starts off with a powerful dragon pulse! How will the champion stop this powerful attack_!?" The commentator bellows

"Extrasensory" the champion of Sinnoh coolly calls out. I think it's too late... By the time she calls out her attack, Dragon Pulse has already smashed into Roserade creating an explosion and a large dust cloud covering her.

"So, whadoya think of my ultra strong dragon pulse?" I ask her in sheer excitement

"Could be stronger" Cynthia replies calmly.

" _Looks like Roserade took that attack head on!"_

The smoke cleared

" _What! The small rose pokemon has not even a scratch on it! Let's turn to the camera and see what we missed!_ " The commentator turns his head to the big screen which plays back what happened. Her Roserade used extrasensory on my dragon pulse, stopping it right in front of her, blowing it up. Damn, she's good, which is to be expected from the champion of Sinnoh!

"Now, shadow ball!" Roserade forms a small black ball from its red rose arm and launches it upwards at a rapid speed towards Hydreigon

"Dodge, flamethrower!" He quickly flies higher and shoots a scorching hot blast of fire at Roserade. Without Cynthia even saying a single word, infact all she did was nod! Roserade runs forwards and jumps up, avoiding the super effective flamethrower and using sunny day. A small flaming ball launches upwards creating an artificial light that beams brightly.

"Tri-attack!" I yell out. The main head uses flamethrower whilst the left head shoot ice beam and the right uses thunderbolt. The three attacks merge at the end creating a triple elemental combination attack

"Wrap this up! Solarbeam!" She orders with her arm held out straight. Roserade stands up straight as a small, growing ball of light forms in front of its two held forwards rose arms. A massive beam of light launches diagonally, crushing the rock beneath it, decimating tri-attack and striking Hydreigon straight on causing an even bigger explosion. Hydreigon plummets to the ground and struggles to get back up.

" _Nothing less to be expected from the champion of Sinnoh! That extra powerful solarbeam crushing hyderigons attack_!" The crowd goes wild as the commentator speaks.

Damn it. She's tougher than I imagined. Roserade has weaker defence than special defence but Hydreigon is a special attacker...

"Get in close!" I command. At a blinding speed Hydreigon rushes in towards Roserade, flying directly up at the last second, the gust knocking Roserade off the ground "quick, flamethrower!" I add. Using the power of the sunlight to boost the fire type attack and the speed bearing in mind how off guard I just made Roserade, this should land.

"Dodge it!" She clicks her fingers and Roserade lands on her feet, jumping backwards. The flamethrower chases her and lands a direct hit.

" _Oh! Even after attempting to dodge the attack, Hydreigon barely manages to land that hit! How will Roserade take it!_?" The commentator builds up suspense.

"Roserade, sludge bomb!" Cynthia says aloud. Her Roserade jumps and shoots an arc of five dark purple sludge balls that look highly toxic

"Don't let them touch you Hydreigon! Dark pulse!" I hesitantly command. It flies up and dodges most whilst shooting down the rest but one hits it from behind. Hydreigon falls as it explodes on his body

"Checkmate" Cynthia clicks her fingers "Roserade, solarbeam!" Roserade shoots a huge blast of energy that breaks the ground, engraving a pathway as it moves past. The blast strikes Hydreigon head on, exploding upon contact. As it clears, my black dragon type lays unconscious on the floor

" _There goes Cynthia not letting up with the powerful attacks! Just like that she's taken one down, a powerful dragon type as well!"_

"Hydreigon is unable to battle, Roserade's the winner!" The officiator announces. I hold my pokeball forwards and return Hydreigon.

"Good start, thanks buddy" I smile before taking out my next pokeball. I look up at the screen as Hydreigon image fades to black. Time to take this pokemon down.

"Burn them to a crisp, Magmortar!" I lob the pokeball as close as I could to the water in the middle. Magmortar pops out and calmly stands with an intimidating look in her eyes.

"Right! Solarbeam!" Cynthia attacks right off the bat but I'm not losing this time round!

"Magmortar, Psychic!" I retaliate. The solarbeam gets closer, so close that a second later it would've pummeled Magmortar but Psychic kicks in. It stops the attack before quickly diverting it into the air. It explodes high up.

 _"There goes a powerful solarbeam easily deflected by an even stronger Psychic_!"

"Now, flamethrower!" I shout. A large black smoke screen shoots forwards with a scorching hot blast of fire inside of it.

"Up!" Cynthia shouts.

"Right where I want ya! Hit it with fire blast!" I fist pump the air in a victorious manor as soon as the attack collides with Roserade mid air, throwing her down into the rocky ground below, a crater forming around her upon impact.

"Roserade is unable to battle, Magmortar is the winner!" He announces

"Mortarrrr!"

"Great job!" I thank him.

 _"A powerful comeback from the challenger, managing to defeat the first Pokémon from the champion! How will this battle unfold_!?" The commentator starts again

Cynthia returns her Roserade, smiles at it and places it away before taking out another pokeball and tossing it up into the air "Milotic...battle dance!"

The majestic sea serpent creature appears from its pokeball and makes a noise

"Miilotiiiiic"

"Magmortar, let's try this out, fire blast!" I shout out. Magmortar holds his right arm out as a blazing aura consumes it. He then shoots forth a huge blast of fire (in the shape of the kanji symbol for fire) at the opposing Milotic. As the powerful fire attack crosses the water, it instantly evaporates.

"Hm" Cynthia smiles. The powerful fire attack explodes against Milotic whipping up a loud explosion. The crowd cheers loudly before dying down, anxiously waiting for a result.

" _And there he goes again, starting us off with a powerful fire attack!"_

The smoke clears to a Milotic, unscathed and standing strong.

" _And just like that, the attack is shrugged off with ease! And we all know it's not just type advantage_!" The commentator screams in excitement

"You see, her ability is multi scale, halving the damage of any attack when she's at full HP" Cynthia explains to me. "Hydro pump She commands a second after explaining.

"Magmortar, evaporate it! Fire blast!" I call out. He holds his cannon arms forwards and blasts another powerful attack. The huge stream of water collides with the kanji shaped blast. The two attacks instantly evaporate.

"Dragon tail!" Milotic speedily rushes forwards and leaps up, her tail becoming covered in a thick, green scaled tail. She front flips before smashing it down on Magmortars crossed arms.

"Mooorrrr" he wails in pain. The earth beneath him cracks as he blocks the dragon tail.

"Grab it! Thunderbolt! I quickly plan our next attack. Magmortar grabs Milotics tail the second she tries to retreat. His body lights up bright orangy-yellow as a shock of powerful thunder surges from his body and onto the opposing Milotic.

"Miiiiii" she howls out in pain as the electric shock surges through her serpent body.

"Milotic!" Cynthia worryingly calls out. Her serpent Pokémon gets send flying back and crashes into the wall behind her. The dust clears and her pokemon falls, knocked out.

 _"Milotic is unable to battle, Magmortar wins_!" The ref says.

"Ace!" I smile at my fire type and he shoots a small ring of fire into the air.

"Well. That was certainly unexpected," Cynthia speaks up to me with a broad smile. "You're making my pokemon radiate with excitement in their pokeballs! Now. Let's dance!

" _And the challenger takes down another one of Sinnoh champion Cynthia's pokemon! Magmortar is on a roll! Will Cynthia comeback from this!?"_

"Standby for battle, Garchomp!" Cynthia shouts

" _Oh! And there she is! The shining star of Cynthia's team, her partner Garchomp!"_

"Here she is. The biggest threat on her team...I'll have to play this carefully or else I'll get swept away." I carefully think to myself

"You good to go?" I ask Magmortar

"Magmortar!" He roars aloud, signalising he's ready to go.

Cynthias Garchomp ferociously roars and takes a battle stance, having his left fin in front and his right fin behind.

" _And the champion calls out her third pokemon, the mighty Garchomp! Her partner in crime_!" The commentator roars aloud.

"Think you can handle her? Cynthia laughs "this really is fun!"

"Yeah, bring it on!" I call to her in excitement.

"Magmortar, full throttle Flamethrower!" I punch the air in excitement. Magmortar holds both his arms forwards and shoots two huge blasts of fire that merge into one.

"Match it." Cynthia calls out. Her Garchomp cocks her head back before roaring loudly, blasting a large stream of fire from her mouth.

" _Oh and here goes two super powerful attacks!_ " He shouts.

The two super flamethrowers collide and explode instantly, a large smoking cloud erupting on both sides, covering the two opposing pokemon.

"OK, fire blast!" I shout with a cheer. He holds his right arm out and blasts a kanji shaped fire blast towards Garchomp. Through the smoke, a large fire blast rips through it like tearing a leaf in half.

"Block it and use dragon rush." Cynthia blankly says. Her Garchomp uses its two fins to shield her head. The fire blast directly hits both fins and does nothing. Garchomp shrugs the attack off and roars loudly.

"Damn. She really is too powerful." I murmur as Garchomp uses her two powerful legs to blast itself into the air before roaring and charging headfirst. A large blue dragon aura engulfs Garchomp and boosts his speed as he dives down.

"Magmortar!" I shout out in concern as he rushes towards him. I hesitate for a second before shouting out a command, Dodge to the right and then Psychic!"

As commanded, Magmortar runs and leaps to the right, narrowly avoiding the Dragon Rush... So I thought. Garchomp stamps her foot and diverts the whole coarse of her attack towards Magmortar. He uses Psychic to stop the attack but its sheer, overwhelming strength powers through and smashes into Magmortar, crashing the two of them into the rocks behind.

" _Wow! A powerful dragon rush from Cynthia's side completely annihilates Tyson's Magmortar in one shot!"_

" _Magmortar is unable to battle. Garchomp wins. So far, Cynthia has lost two Pokémon and Tyson has lost 2. Its even so far"_ the referee tells us the score.

"Return. Thanks for the help, take a break" I smile as I return Magmortar and call out my third pokemon.

"Heliolisk, let's bounce!" I throw my pokeball to the floor and a slim, yellow basilisk pokemon pops out.

" _And so the challenger has gone with heliolisk to try and match the speed of Garchomp!"_

"Heliolisk, surf!" I shout out. A large wave of pure, blue water launches forwards towards the for Garchomp.

"Crush it, Brick Break!" She shouts loudly. Her Garchomp flies forwards at jet speed, both of his fins light up as he slashes straight through the surf and charges towards heliolisk.

"Dodge and dragon pulse!" I call. Heliolisk runs towards Garchomp and spins above him, avoiding his super effective brick break that easily tore through surf like digging up soft soil. Heliolisk unleashed a powerful dragon pulse, a large multicoloured, dragon shaped blast smashes down into Garchomps back, forcing her to crash on the floor.

"Gah!" Cynthia sounds surprised at the little counterattack. "Hahaha! That was very unexpected! Face this! Giga Impact!" She calls out. Garchomp flies into the air and its body becomes surrounded by spiraling orange streaks. Then, a purple energy sphere surrounds Garchomps body and she flies towards heliolisk with great force.

"The strongest physical move...it'll verse the strongest special! Hyper beam, go!" I yell out with a beaming smile on my face. A humongous dark purple beam with black rings around it fires from Heliolisks mouth destroying the very ground beneath it. The simple rock and water stage practically turns to sand. All the water raises and gets sent in every direction, the ground breaks and the rocks around disintegrates around them. A huge dust cloud emits the second the two attacks impact followed by an explosion and part of the stage crumbling off.

" _Wow! There we have it folks! The power of a giga impact vs hyper beam! Look at the damage! The real question is...who survived?"_

I shield my eyes and cough from all the dust before squinting to see through the fog. As it clears, Heliolisk lays on the floor, unable to battle whilst Garchomps on one knee.

 _"The winner is Garchomp. Please standby for the next arena_ " the referee speaks up. Cynthia returns Garchomp.

" _And the next stage is...the forest! How will this change in scenery affect the players choice in Pokémon?"_

"Go! Samurott!" I send forth my pokeball. Samurott leaps out and stands on two legs, drawing two shell swords, one from each hind leg.

"Nice! You're up spiritomb!" Cynthia calls. A large purple ghost Pokémon that resides in a rock is summoned to the field. It says nothing.

"Now, ice beam!" Samurott jumps up and shoots several beams of ice at Spiritomb. The sharp beams freeze Spiritomb and the area around it.

"Ominous wind" she calmly speaks up. The ice rattles for a split second before a powerful dark wind gushes forwards, towards Samurott, rattling the very trees around it.

"Not happening! X-scissor!" I call with a cheer. Samurott runs on two legs and jumps over the attack before slashing his blades in mid-air and charging with a large green X in front. The attack critically strikes Spiritomb, sending it tumbling back in front Cynthia. It sands back up and uses shadow ball in which I tell Samurott to cut it with Razor shell.

"Alright, dark pulse!" She shouts aloud. A small twisted black stream spins towards Samurott, sending her flying back into a tree, destroying the bark. She struggles but successfully stands back up before calling out his name.

"Sammuuurott!" Her voice echoes loudly.

"Heck yeah! Now X-scissor again!" I call. The attack lands and defeats spiritomb.

" _And there we have it folks! Another one down! Time for her next Pokémon!"_

"Strike! Lucario!" She shouts. Lucario roars and slams a paw against the floor before murderously snarling at Samurott.

"Aura sphere!" Lucario takes a second to charge a small blue orb within his paws before launching it straight at Samurott

"Now, cut it! Razor shell!" I call out happily. Samurott waits until the last possible second before quickly slashing one of his drawn shell swords with a blue water aura. The sphere is cleanly cut in two.

" _Wow! What a powerful attack! But it was so easily cut in two!"_

The crowd cheer even louder, some cheering me, some cheering on Cynthia and the rest just shouting in excitement.

"Lucario, get close!" Cynthia flicks some of her long hair out of her face as Lucario runs like a ninja through the trees, gaining ground on Samurott. He runs in circles up high, trying to confuse us.

That's not gonna work a second time! Ash used that same tactic with Pikachu! "Samurott, spinning ice beam!" I drag the attack name out. She spins around fast and shoots ice beam, the ice freezing the trees and some ground around us, stopping lucario getting close.

"Now, extreme speed!" Within a blue flash that the crowds (and my eyes) could only dream to see, Lucario dashes and attack my Samurott, sending her staggering backwards. Within the recovery time, she attacks again, "close combat!"

A flurry of punches, kicks, elbows, slashes and tail smashes thrash Samurott

"Block what you can!" I call. He draws both swords and uses razor shell to block the attacks he could. Not many but a few. "Now razor shell!" I quickly demand. He retaliates with a flurry of slashes, his own mini close combat before lucario could double back.

" _Another powerful attack and counterattack from these two amazing trainers! I'm so stunned I'm forgetting to commentate!"_

Thanks god for that...

"Extreme speed!"

"Ice beam the floor!".

Lucario dashes but slips on the ice, nullifying his attack.

"Smart move kid. I didn't see that coming! But did you see this? Earthquake!"

The very ground beneath me and Samurott shakes vigorously, the ice shatters into millions of pieces while the trees fall to the ground.

" _What a disaster_!"

"Now! Max aura sphere!" In the heat of the moment, Lucario charges an aura sphere, channeling all his energy into it. The attack grows and grown until it rivals, heck, beats the size of even a Snorlax! "Fire!" Cynthia shouts as lucario does too

"LuuuuCARIO!" he starts to release the aura sphere.

"Get close and cut it, X-SCISSOR!" I yell with all my might. Samurott takes off as fast as he can run, leaps sky high and slashes the air with his two swords, creating a huge green X that he charges down with. Lucario releases the attack just a second before Samurott lands the his.

Boom!

An enormous explosion sends a powerful wind out that sends me sliding backwards, Cynthia too. The commentators hat flies off and the ref flies backwards. As the smoke eventually clears and we both regain our ground. The two of us anxiously stare at the battlefield to see who's won.

The area clears. Samurott's on one knee whilst Lucario's lying down...defeated.

" _Oh_!" As soon as the commentator speaks, the crowd goes wild!

 _"That was a spectacular battle but lucario narrowly falls short of the glory!"_

"Return! You rocked them, thanks" Cynthia gives a heartwarming smile before throwing her next pokeball into the air. "Battle dance, Braviary." A large eagle like bird shoots out into the skie

"Braaaaaaav!"

"Aerial ace!" She shouts. Braviary quickly dives and strikes at a blinding speed.

"Razor shell!" I call out. As Samurotts shell light up Cynthia calls out to me

"Checkmate!" The second she slashes the aerial ace, an explosion occurs but this time, the smoke quickly clears

 _"A devious combo from the reigning champion of Sinnoh! The one attack tricks Samurott! Now who will Tyson use next?"_

"Take to the skies! Staraptor!" I shout whilst lobbing my pokeball towards the high heavens. A large black and white bird flaps his huge wings repeatedly before moving his head so his red and black hair doesn't get in the way

"Staaaaaraptor!" He shrieks aloud. Braviary and Staraptor fly towards each other practically diving, the second before impact, they both pull up, flying sky high into the air at an almost equal speeds, leaving behind a large gust of smoke.

"Aerial ace!" The two of us call out simultaneously. Both bird pokemon fly in a circle and then charge straight Into each other at a blinding speed. They collide and the area explodes but a second after, they both fly out together, through the same exit! Side by side and staring at each other. The determination is real!

"Now, brave bird! I shout out to Staraptor.

"Raptor!" Staraptor pulls in its wings and dives down at the opponent like a missile, its body bursting into flames. Then, it pulls out its wings, its body becomes surrounded by a blue aura, and it charges straight towards Braviary

"Now, Sky attack!" Cynthia shouts in excitement, Braviary flies up into the air, then turns around and flies straight down towards Staraptor. Its body then becomes surrounded in a clear aura with white energy followed by a gold sparkling aura around it and it flies into the Staraptor at top speed.

" _Woah! Here comes two super powerful flying type moves heading for a crash coarse! Who will come out victorious!?_ "

The two attackers engulfed in their attack fly side by side, sky high into the air they star playing a game of chase, Staraptor chasing Braviary before they then spin around each other and fly down at an extremely fast speed. The two attacks clash in the middle of the forest stage, exploding vigorously. Trees go flying as their clash whips up a dust cloud.

"Now, Crush claw!" Cynthia orders her braviary.

"Close combat!" I scream.

Both birds instantly emerge from the cloud, flying straight up again before heading in to attack each other. Braviarys claws glow blueish-white as it goes to smash them into Staraptor whilst Staraptor normally flies in. Within a second, Staraptor repeatedly kicks, pecks, and hits the Braviarys crush claw attack with its wings at a crazily fast speed. Braviary falls to the ground.

"Go after it! Brave bird!" I shout as Staraptor glows again and dives down

Cynthia blankly stares until Braviary has almost hit the floor and Staraptors attack has almost made contact.

"Dodge it" within a moment, Braviary opens his eyes and spins onto its front, flapping his wings off the ground resulting in Staraptor smashing into the floor beneath him.

" _Oooo what a sly move from Cynthia, playing possum then dodging the attack!"_

"Smart move" I whisper. "Get up!" Staraptor slowly stands to his feet and flies out the deep crater he just creates. The two birds fly around each other, going higher and higher before racing back down and flying around the stadium.

"Superpower!" Cynthia yells out, removing her coat in the process

" _Looks like our champion is feeling the heat today people!"_

"Sky attack!" I shout. Braviary becomes enclosed in a light blue aura which swiftly then gains a red outline as it draws nearer. Staraptor becomes engulfed in a sparkly gold and black aura before smashing straight into Braviary. An explosion clouds the judgement of the referee so we continue to fight.

"Final turn! Go! Brave bird Staraptor!"

"Starrrrrrrraptorrrrrrr!" He shrieks at the top of his voice before flying up into the air.

"You heard him! End this! Sky attack!" Cynthia swings her arm forwards

"Brrrraviary!"

The two birds fly up into the air and then dive down, both covered in a golden\blue aura. They both charge down until they're barely above the ground before swiftly turning around and completely smashing their bodies into the other.

The dust cloud grows even bigger, covering the cameras, crowd and of course, us two as well. The trees in the arena break and the leaves scatter everywhere like Fall season. The cameras finally zoom in,me and Cynthia stare at the big screen determined to become the victorious one.

"The battle...is a tie! Both pokemon are unable to battle. Both players please call out your final pokemon!" The referee calls out, waving his flags.

"Return" we both say with huge smiles.

"You did great, I was right to pick you over others! Take a nice long rest!" I wink and put his pokeball away.

"This is the final Battle dance! Make it count, Garchomp!" Cynthia throws her pokeball with all her might. Garchomp bursts out ready to battle. He flies up in a blurred frenzy before landing his hearty body against the floor, cracking the ground beneath him

"GrrrrAAAAAAAH!" an ear piercing, murderous roar of sheer determination strikes fear and excitement Into my heart (and the crowds of course)

"Heed my call and win this fight! My knight, Gallade!" I shout. He leaps out his pokeball with a shine.

" _This will be the most exciting fight out of all six Pokémon! Shiny Gallade vs...The big bad Garchomp! Let's goooo!"_

" _Begin_ " the officiator starts us off.

"Without any further Adieux, Gallade! Heed my call..surpass the bonds of evolution! mega evolve!" I press the stone in my wristband as long links tie to Gallades mega stone located on his wrist as well. Mega Gallade. Red plates emerge on its arms, and the helmet and cape-like protrusions on its head and back give it a knightly appearance. Its horn also grows longer

"Gallade!" The mega evolution symbol appears for a couple of seconds as he roars.

The crowd roars and the commentator speaks but I ignore him and focus my whole heart on this final fight.

"That's how you wanna play it!?" Cynthia asks

No way...Cynthia doesn't have a mega...does she? She's never used it, never needed to, her partner is strong enough!

"Here goes!" Cynthia throws a stone at Garchomp attached to a collar like item. She sticks her tail into the air and it perfectly lands. "Mega evolve! Show them the final dance"

Just like that, my heart stops beating for a minute.

" _WHAAAT? CYNTHIA HAS A MEGA GARCHOMP!? NO-ONE HAS EVER SEEN THIS BEFORE! ladies and gentlemen, you're in for one hell of a treat!_

Crap...

She grows in size and several of its features become more angular, including its head and shoulders. A row of five tooth-like spikes sprouts from each side of its abdomen, and red spikes grow from its knees. The claws and fins on its arms morph together to form sharp, red blades.

"Dragon rush!" She orders, before she even finishes speaking, Garchomp rushes, jumps up using her powerful legs and dives down, becoming engulfed in a light blue dragon shaped aura with a wide open mouth. She crashes straight into mega Gallade.

"Guard!" I call out last second. Gallade crosses his blade like arms and takes the his, he slides back a little but stands up strong nonetheless.

"Great! Now leaf blade!" I shout out. The blades on Gallades arms grow longer and turn green. Within a flash step, he slashes Garchomp (mega) with both blades.

"I've got speed too" I call out as Garchomp slides back a little.

"Good to hear! Flamethrower!" She shouts. Garchomp blows out a huge blast of fire towards Gallade.

"Dodge it" I command. Gallade runs forwards and leaps to the left, jumping into the air afterwards

"Stone edge!" Cynthia shouts out, she wants to win. Her happy smile has now faded into a determinates glare.

"Guard it! Now use ice punch!" I yell. Gallade spins into the air and holds his cape up against his front, guarding the stone edge, deflecting it back at Garchomp before spinning and using ice punch.

"Dodge it Garchomp!" Cynthia calls out. Mega Garchomp leaps backwards, the ice punch smashing into the ground and raising large ice spikes to form in front.

" _Wow! What powerful attacks! Perfectly executed as well yet none got through from either side!"_

This will be harder than I thought, good! "Gallade now use drain punch!" I hold my fist forwards and spin it, drawing it back. Gallade charges, running like a ninja before withdrawing his fist and thrusting straight into mega Garchomp stomach.

"Crunch!" She quickly says before Gallade could retreat. Garchomp crunches Gallades left arm. He squirms and tries to pull it out but he can't

"A super effective hit from Cynthia!"

"Now lead into fire fang!" Cynthia shouts out. Garchomp fangs start to glow red

"Counter it with ice punch!" I yell. Within Garchomp mouth, Gallades fist glows blue. The two attacks cancel each other out.

"Now, psycho cut!" I yell. Gallade other arm glows pink as he slashes Garchomp with it. Garchomp shrieks in pain but doesn't let his grip slip on the arm.

"Now Garchomp! Draco meteor!"

" _One of the most powerful dragon moves used with Gallade still in his mouth! This attack should finish it!"_

"Gallade no!"' I shout but it was too late. Garchomp looks up and fires a flaming bullet into the sky with Gallade inside it. The attack bursts brightly as huge flaming meteors reign down from the heavens, plummeting and burning the very forest around Garchomp,What a destructive beast

Gallade lands but stands up again, very close to fainting.

"Give me all you've got! Ice punch!" I counted on this four times effective hit.

"Alright then! Brick break! Double time!" Mega Garchomps scythe arms light up whiteish-red as he flies at jet speed towards Gallade. both of Gallades arms glow bright blue, almost white as he Dashes at top speed towards Garchomp.

"Wait for it..." I whisper, at the second before impact I shout out. "Gallade, jump over and end this with a final attack! Double Ice punch!" Both arms glow as gallade attempts to smash them on mega Garchomps back.

"Gotta do better if you want to win! Rotate! Dragon rush!" Just like that Garchomp span, mid-flight and mid-attack. The dragon aura consumed her as he crashed into a double ice punch. The whole arena shakes as the two attacks explode and collide with each other.

The smoke cleared. Both pokemon stood on the opposite side, Garchomp in front me, Gallade in front Cynthia. We both knows that this will be the final attack!. Both pokemon de-mega evolve. A normal Garchomp and Shiny Gallade, both worn down stand facing each other. Both want to win.

"Dragon claw!" The fin on Garchomp left arm lights up blue like normal but then turns into a super dark red with a black aura coming from it. The dragon claw forms off her determination? The will of Cynthia...

"Right! Finish up with Psycho cut!" The right arm of Gallade flashes before extending. It starts off bright pink out then turns into a dark gold colour. This is my determination!

Both Pokémon stood, waiting for the symbol to strike.

" _The final attack from each payer! Whos will will come out on top?! The champion of the Sinnoh region, Cynthia or the newcomer challenger who won the competition, Tyson?_

"Now!" We both shout with all of out might. A bright flash occurs as Gallade rushes and Garchomp flies at jet speed. sparks fly the second both attack collide and fly past each other. Another explosion.

No.

The final explosion.

Both pokemon stand for a second. Gallade shakes but Garchomp falls to her knees, facing Cynthia and collapses. Game over...

" _Garchomp is unable to battle, Gallade is the winner! Meaning the match goes to Tyson_!" The referee shouts out loud for us all to hear.

I won...I Actually Won!

"Yes!" I leap down from the podium to my Shiny Gallade and I give him the biggest hug ever. I smile and laugh with him. Gallade smiles back but then collapses to the floor

"Return! You must be exhausted. Take as long a rest as you need" I smile. Cynthia approaches me and congratulates me on defeating her in the tournament.

Now...who do I challenge next?

Wow..5643 words in three days! I watched the Kalos finals, Ash vs Alan and that's what inspired me to write this! Also I kinda...based the Staraptor vs Braviary scene off of Unfezant vs Talonflame if yo didn't know...

 **Time to go over this and publish! Hope you enjoy. So, also, who do you want to see battle next? It can be any two trainer\champions! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Authors note

**Hi all, just wanted to say that the next chapter will be Gary vs Paul, suggested by Toa Solaric!**

 **I also just wanted to state that requests don't have to only be real characters, I mean, the first match was Cynthia vs my OC so if you want me to include an OC of yours, just send me their team of six (no legendaries unless you're Tobias hahaha not really), a personality and their appearance!**

 **Thanks for your time,**

 **See you soon guys^^**

 **AlexanderLuciFirst**


	3. Chapter 2: Gary vs Paul!

**Now I already know that no matter who wins, someone will moan that the other person should've won and etc so please, no hate!**

 **This six on six will include (my personal favourite) pokemon that each trainer has! I've done my research (quite a bit actually) but I apologise in advance if I get anything wrong! Enjoy! Also, I changes the movesets kinda...they were bland...like flash for umbreon...really? Also please excuse the bad start, I had no clue how to start it...**

 **This may sound stupid but unless it says so, all speech in italics will be spoken by the commentator.**

 _Ladies and gentleman, today we have a very very special occasion! Somebody's overheard the (ex) arrogant Gary talking trash about Paul from Sinnoh and so they were both called up to battle it out in a full six on six! At first, Paul said no but after some constant nagging, he's agreed! So give it up for..Gary oak!"_ The commentator introduces the scenario and then the two trainers

Gary oak walks onto the stage with a beaming grin and is waving to the audience. The crowd (well...girls) cheer with love hearts possessing their eyes.

" _And on the right side, Paul! The silent type!"_

Paul walks down the podium with a perfectly straight face. The majority of the crowd boo him but he doesn't care. His hands are shoved into his blue jacket pockets, he stares at the floor and smirks before speaking up. "So you're the oh so great Gary Oak who's been talking about the way I train my pokemon?"

Yeah, I'll beat you here and now, proving to you that if you look after your pokemon, they'll perform better!" Gary shouts from across the stage.

"Pathetic. Only fools cherish their Pokémon. They're only tools used to fight one another. Enough chitchat, let's battle!" Paul pulls out his first pokeball as the two trainers turn the the referee.

" _This battle will be a full six on six match. When all pokemon on either players team is unable to battle, the match shall be decided. When three Pokémon on either side are down, the stadium will change. Substitutes can be made at any point throughout the battle. Do you understand_?" The referee looks across to Gary and them to Paul.

"Yeah" Gary responds. Paul just nods with closed eyes

" _Then...begin_!" The ref slams his flag down. A simple all rock stage rises for the first half.

"Aggron, standby for battle!" Paul effortlessly tosses his pokeball into the air with one hand whilst the other resides in his pocket.

"Umbreon, I choose you!" Gary shouts with a faint smirk.

 _"Umbreon vs aggron! This will be a fun match_!" The commentator speaks up.

"Hm. Whatever..." Paul sighs

"Umbreon, sand attack!" Gary starts off. Umbreon runs towards Aggron but about 150m away, stops and skids, kicking up a small amount of sand that hurtles towards Aggrons eyes.

"Block and then use metal sound." Paul blankly talks. His Aggron closes its eyes before rubbing together his claws, creating an eerie shockwave that pulses forwards and lowers Umbreons defenses. Umbreon skids back a little bit, covering her ears before shaking her fur.

"You good?" Gary asks. Umbreon nods and growls at Aggron

"Now, double edge!" Paul commands. Aggron starts off slowly but quickly gains speed as his body becomes enveloped in a white-ish steel coloured aura. Aggron charges straight for Umbreon.

"Dodge and use Shadow ball!" Gary hesitates for a split second before shouting his command

"Left" Paul says In an almost mocking tone. Aggron nods and quickly turns sharply to the left. To the crowds surprise, Umbreon actually jumps left! Aggeron swings left and crashes straight into the dark eeveelution sending it flying backwards before the shadow ball could even start to form.

"But how!? Where's the recoil!?" Gary questions in disbelief

" _Wow! Did you all see what I saw? Paul somehow accurately predicted where Gary's Umbreon will Dodge...and he was right! What a great analysis!"_

"Let me inform you, loser. His ability is rock head meaning that he doesn't take recoil damage." Paul harshly explains to Gary

"Hm. Umbreon shadow ball!" Gary orders. Umbreon howls her name before launching a large ball of dark energy straight towards Aggron.

"Guard." Aggron crosses his arm in a X position as the attack hits. He staggers back but quickly regains ground after a stern look from Paul, his trainer. "Now flash cannon!" Paul shouts.

"Umbreon, shadow ball!" Gary tries to counter the flash cannon. Aggron unleashes a huge beam of silver energy towards Umbreon who shoots a dark ball of energy at Aggron. The two attacks collide and explode upon impact.

 _"A powerful move from each trainer cancels the others attack! Who will win this?"_

The smoke shows no sign of clearing and so Gary takes the liberty of attacking.

"Light up, sense him and use Shadow ball!" The markings all over Umbreons body light up bright yellow as she looks left and right frantically trying to locate Aggron before he strikes.

"Now, double edge! Aim for the light!" Paul commands. Aggron charges and attacks from above. The double edge lands directly on Umbreons head, parting the dust cloud.

" _A_ _smart move from Paul, using Umbreons luminescence to his advantage!"_

 _"Umbreon is unable to battle, Aggron wins_." The referee states, pulling down one of his flags on Gary's side.

"Pathetic. You really should ditch that worthless pokemon while you still can, forfeit too, while you're at it." Paul speaks monotonously towards Gary.

Gary mumbles something under his breath before thanking and returning his Umbreon.

"You're up, Arcanine!" He throws the pokeball forwards. A large flaming yellow and orange dog appears and roars at Aggron.

"Extreme speed!" Arcanine rushes at a speed the crowd could only hope to keep up with. "Flame wheel, go!" Gary adds on. Arcanine quickly bursts on fire the second he rams his body into Aggron. The heavy steel pokemon crashes back, almost being lifted off his feet and heavily landing with a thud.

"Hm." Paul just makes a noise before closing his eyes and standing still. Without another word, Aggron stands up, hardly being able to stay on his feet. Paul looks around at the crows with a dead expression on his face.

 _A powerful combination of attacks from Gary shows Paul that he isn't going down easily!"_

"Flash cannon!" Paul removes his left arm out of his pocket and throws it forwards.

"Aaaag!" He calls out part of his name before unleashing a large steel blast from his open mouth. It rushes towards Arcanine but with a smirk from Gary, Arcanine runs towards it, jumps up and unleashes an attack.

"Flamethrower" gary smiles

"Aaaarcanine!"

 _Oh! Gary's Arcanine swiftly uses speed to his advantage, easily dodging the powerful flash cannon and ending this with a super effective flamethrower!"_

Aggron lifelessly falls to the ground unable to battle.

" _Aggron can no longer fight, Arcanine wins"_ states the ref

"Tch. Return, I'll deal with you later" Paul returns Aggron to his pokeball and draws out his next member.

"Great job Arcanine!" Gary praises his pokemon.

"Don't cheer. I let you win that fight. Aggron had no chance of victory so I gave up. If I know my pokemon can't win, I'll let em lose." paul tells Gary the truth, not caring whatsoever.

"You're the WORST KIND OF TRAINER!" Gary yells at Paul who just rolls his eyes and throws the next pokeball out.

"Ursaring, standby for battle!" A large brown bear with sharp teeth, claws and a ring pattern on his stomach is summoned. It roars loudly

"Uuuuuuursaring!"

"Fire blast!" Gary commands. Arcanine rushes forwards and shoots a huge blast of fire at Ursaring in the shape of the fire kanji symbol.

"Guard with bulk up." Paul shouts. A burning red aura covers Ursaring as he blocks the fire blast. The intense flames throw Ursaring off the ground, he lands with a thud before quickly getting back up.

" _A smart way to guard the fire blast whilst raising his own stats but there's a problem! Ursaring seems to be burnt!"_

"Nice" paul quietly mumbles to himself.

"Sssaring..." Ursaring quietly growl as the fire burns his fur before dying down.

"This fight is mine! Extreme speed! Head on!" Gary gets cocky and uses a head on extreme speed.

"That's where you're wrong! Guts boost his attack when inflicted with a status ailment, Ursaring use Slash!" Paul explains and attacks back. The two attacks collide.

Arcanine rams his head into Ursaring but the large bear slasheshis left claw with immense strength and with the additional power of guts, Arcanine gets overpowered and falls to the ground. Defeated.

" _With the boosted power of guts, Arcanine falls short!"_

" _Arcanine can no longer continue. Ursaring wins_ " the referee States

"Return."

"A little better but still fairly weak. You choose your movesets badly."

"Grr...nidoqueen, you're up!" Calls out a slightly pissed off Gary. Nidoqueen roars ferociously before taking up a battle stance.

(Paul is Thinking to himself) no need to worry about poison point. That's good...

"Slash!" Paul shouts. Ursaring charges with sharp, glowing claws the second he takes damage from his burn.

"Nidoqueen, dominate with hyper Beam!" Gary shouts out with a small smirk on his face. Nidoqueen cocks her head back before unleashing a humongous beam of pure purple energy surrounded by black rings towards the charging Ursaring. The hyper beam completely obliterates the bear pokemon, covering his body and zooming past it. Ursaring stands, his legs wobbling but then sustains damage from the burn. The scorching fire blazes up Ursarings fur before inevitably taking the pokemon down.

"Urrrr-saring..."

"Ursaring is unable to battle, Nidoqueen is victorious" the referee holds up his flag.

"Return. Standby for battle, Gastrodon."

" _Oh! Paul uses a familiar pokemon! It also has a type advantage!"_

"No worries. Nidoqueen, we can do this!" Gary smiles

"Giving your pokemon a false sense of hope...and you call me cruel" paul smirks at his own comment

"Bite me. Nidoqueen, Earthquake!" Nidoqueen stomps the ground with a powerful, heavy leg. A large crack appears and the crack breaks up the ground around Gastrodon, causing it to fall between the gaps.

"Quickly, before it can recover! Hyper beam!" Gary quickly shouts towards his pokemon. She nods and once again, cocks her hair back, unleashing the large purple beam from her agaped mouth. The attack, due to using it almost straight after the last hyper beam, takes a little longer to form and is smaller than the last meaning that it doesn't do as much damage. The attack collides with Gastrodon and it falls, struggling to stand back up.

"Ice beam!" A slighlt agitated Paul commands Gastrodon.

"Dodge"

"Follow up!" Nidoqueen slowly runs to the right to dodge the ice beam but Gastrodon simply moves its head, the ice beam follows Nidoqueen. The opposing pokemon tries to dodge but isn't fast enough and gets frozen statue still.

" _And there we have it folks! A powerful ice beam that can freeze even the heaviest of Pokémon in their place!"_

"Body slam!" Paul commands.

"Gastooo!" Gastrodon jumps and lands on the frozen Nidoqueen, collapsing the ice and pinning Her down in the process. Nidoqueen squirms underneath Gasteodon but due to the pokemon being boneless, isn't able to move it.

Paul was planning to use the same strategy he did against ash.

"Water pulse into the air!" Gastrodon shoots a powerful orb of water directly up into the air in the hopes that it'll plummet back down which it does. The water pulse plummets down faster than a draco meteor. At the last second, Paul tells his Gastrodon to move. Gastrodon quickly leaps off of the fallen Nidoqueen. As soon as she stands, the water pulse lands, pushing her back into the ground as it explodes upon contact.

"Nidoqueen, stand!" Gary worriedly shouts out towards his pokemon. Nidoqueen struggles to stand but eventually does, roaring in the process

"NnnnnIDOQUEEN!" she angrily roars, ignoring the damage she's sustained. The marks appear brighter on her body but she still fights on.

"Alright! Rock slide!" Gary shouts his command .Nidoqueen summons giant rocks from high up that plummet to the ground at a high speed around Gastrodon.

"Shoot them down, ice beam!" Paul quickly responds. Gastrodon launches an ice beam at every falling rock, bursting them into pieces.

"He's planning something, stay aware." Gary gives his pokemon a heads up. Nidoqueen looks at him through the corner of her eye before nodding and taking a defensive battle stance.

"Use the falling stones to your advantage, stone edge!" Paul smartly calls out. Gastrodon uses stone edge, summoning an orbit around it of lots of tiny rocks before launching them into the smashed rock slide, creating double the stone edge.

The boosted stones and extra rocks all hurtle towards Gary's Nidoqueen

" _A smart move from Paul alright! Using the shattered rocks to make stone edge even stronger! What will Gary do In this predicament?"_

"Nidoqueen, rock slide to guard!" Gary thinks his plan through before executing it.

"Queen!" Nidoqueen summons huge rocks to land in front of her at the last second. The large rocks take the stone edge but get chipped away slowly.

 _"An even smarter play from Gary oak! Using the huge rocks from rock slide as a shield, the stone edges aren't strong enough to break through the rock but can chip away at it."_

"Credit where credit is due, not a bad move loser" Paul actually complements Gary. Shocker!

"Hm. Poison tail!" Gary calls out. Nidoqueens tail glows a venomous purple as she charges slowly towards Gastrodon. Gastrodon looks at its trainer who looks back and nods with folded arms. Gastrodon leaps up Into the air and slams it's body down on Nidoqueen.

"I saw that coming! Hit it up!" Gary calls up. Nidoqueen jumps back before spinning and smashing her tail upwards, smashing against the body slam from Gastrodon. The slug pokemon goes flying backwards before flipping and using Paul's next move mid-air.

"Water pulse!" Mid-air, Gastrodon shoots forwards a fast water pulse that gushes at Nidoqueen but she smashes it with poison tail. The attack explodes and through the cleared smoke, a panting Nidoqueen roars loudly.

"Body slam!" Gastrodon lands and immediately leaps back up but slower than the last time. This time the slug pokemon is ready to slam his body onto Nidoqueen.

"Earthquake!" Gary finishes off. The ground beneath Nidoqueen splits as she and Gastrodon collapse inside, taking them both out.

" _What a smart move from Gary! If you can't beat em, join em! He takes himself and the opponent down with him!"_

 _"The battle is a draw. Please standby for the next stage_ " the referee warns the two trainers.

"Get back." Paul returns Gastrodon who's completely knocked out.

"You did good. Return, Nidoqueen" Gary withdraws his unconscious pokemon

The basic rock stage moves down into the darkness and the next stage emerges. An all grass stage sets right infront of them

 _"The final stage! A basic grass stadium which will settle this three on three! Let's see some sparks fly!"_

"Electivire, come on out!" Gary tosses his pokeball up. A large yellow and black pokemon with long, thin black twin tails leaps out and roars with a smile

"Eeelectivire!" It roars loudly

"Mines stronger. Electivire, standby for battle!" Paul throws out his pokeball and another Electivire leaps out but he roars angrily

"ELECTIVIRE!" Paul's Electivire roars even louder, putting the other pokemon to shame

" _OH! A battle of Electivires! Who will come out victorious in this match!?"_

"Thunder punch, go!" Gary calls out, thrusting his fist forwards. Gary's Electivire rushes with a sparked fist and punches Paul's Electivire straight in the stomach but he doesn't move nor flinch. Not even a tiny bit

" _Gary starts us off with a powerful thunderpunch but it does nothing to Paul's pokemon! Is this the famous Electivire ability, motor drive?"_

"Motor drive...damn it! Electric moves do nothing" Gary Oak Remembers the ability

"And raises speed." Adds on paul.

"That means all I can use is...Iron tail!" Gary quickly tells his pokemon. Gary's Electivire runs with two glowing tails and jumps up, hurtling down and ready to smash Paul's Electivire.

"Dodge and use brick break!" Paul commands back. With the additional speed from motor drive, Paul's Electivire quickly dodges and strikes back with a powerful brick break, sending the opposing pokemon flying.

"Electivire are you okay?" Gary asks his fallen pokemon.

"Leecti!" Electivire stands back up with only a few scratches and smiles.

"Pfft. What a waste. Electivire, Thunder into the ground" Paul demands.

"Eeelectivire!" Electivire thrusts his two tails into the ground in front of him, impaling the ground before unleashing a thick blast of electricity that breaks up the ground towards the opposing Electivire.

"Dodge to the right and strike back with Iron tail!" Gary quickly replies to the oncoming attack. Gary's Electivire runs to the right before rushing towards Paul's pokemon, ready to slam his tail into it.

"Dodge it again and grab his tails." Paul coolly tells his pokemon. Electivire, nods and once again with the additional speed of motor drive, easily dodges Gary's Electivires attack. Paul's Electivire ducks left then right at the oncoming tails before grabbing them both with one hand.

"Now that you've got them by surprise, Brick break!" Paul quickly says.

"Llllectavire!" Paul's pokemon practically karate chops Gary's Electivires head, sending the pokemon back.

"End this with thunder!" Paul shouts loudly. Electivire unleashes a powerful burst of electricity that surges towards Gary pokemon, internally frying it and paralysing its body. Gary's pokemon crashes to the floor before failing to stand back up

"Lectivire..." A final moan escapes before fainting.

 _"A powerful barrage of attacks from the faster pokemon completely takes Gary's Electivire down!"_

"Gary's Electivire is unable to battle, Paul's Electivire wins!" The referee slams down his flag. Gary returns his Electivire and throws out his penultimate pokemon.

"You're up next, Scizor!" Gary shouts. A medium sized red pokemon with two sharp crab-like claws hovers above Gary's head on the battlefield.

" _A smart choice! Electric moves do little damage against steel type pokemon!"_

"Scizor, quick attack!" Gary leads once again. A red blur is all that's seen as Scizor darts and rams Elecrivire with a powerful shoulder barge. The opposing pokemon flies back and smashes into the ground.

"Scizor!"

"Lec-c-c-tii" Paul's Elecrivire struggles to stand back up, the huge amount of marks all over its body combined with the long period off battle slows it down. Now Elecrivire is back to normal speed as the injuries amount to the small speed boost given to it by motor drive.

"Thunder downwards!" Paul tries the same strategy he used earlier. With a slight flinch of pain, Electivire thrusts his tails into the stage and unleashes thunder, the powerful move frying the grass on top and breaking the ground, sending the broken chunks of ground upwards into the sky.

"Use your speed to dodge and then end this with a quick attack!" Gary calls out.

"Sciz!" Scizor carefully dodges the chunks and the thunder attack with quick attack, trying to sustain minimal damage. Scizor then dashes at a blinding speed and shoulder barges Elecrivire once again, sending it crashing backwards.

"Vire..." Electivire let's out a weak cry as it's defeated

" _Scizor wins this round as Electivire is unable to continue._ " The referee tell the crowd.

"Return. Standby for battle, Honchcrow!" Paul returns one pokemon and throws out another. A large dark blue bird with red inside feathers flies out into the sky and flaps its wings.

"Honchrow!" The bird pokemon squawks and flaps its wings heavily.

" _Seems like this battle will be an aerial one! Don't let the sun blind you peeps!"_

"Honchcrow, use Night slash!" Paul starts the battle off. His left wing lights up black with a purple aura emitting from it. Honchcrow flies high into the air before looping backwards and charging down at a high speed towards Scizor.

"Alright then, an aerial battle it is! Scizor use metal claw!" Gary yells in excitement. Scizor rushes up towards Honchcrow at a blinding speed, his right claw (well...arm really) glowing a bright silver colour. The two pokemon fly straight past each other, honchcrow flying down and Scizor flying up. The two moves clash and explode but the pokemon don't stop.

"Spin and use swift!" Gary commands.

"Scizor!" He roars before facing downwards and unleashing a bunch of star-shaped projectiles downwards towards Honchcrow.

"Swift can't be dodged" Paul thinks to himself.

" _A powerful swift, an attack that never misses! How will Paul counter this?"_

"Honchrow, use dark pulse!" Paul calls out.

"Croow!" Honchcrow unleashes a swirling pulse of dark energy that explodes with the projectiles

" _Swift can never miss but It can be destroyed!"_

"Continue up and use sky attack!" Paul commands quickly. Honchcrow flies up as his body becomes enveloped in a bright aura. He spreads his wings out and charges.

"Scizor, metal claw!" Gary shouts with a passionate smile.

"Sssscizor!" Gary's pokemon calls out as it holds out both claws that shine brightly. Scizor practically dives down into Honchcrow and closes its eyes upon impact.

A loud explosion followed by a powerful gust occurs, blocking everyone's vision

"Crooooow"

"Zooor!"

The two Pokémon can be heard crying out in pain followed by a loud thud.. The area clears to two pokemon knocked out.

"Weak. Return" Paul returns Honchcrow to his pokeball.

"Not bad. Take a break" Gary returns his defeated Scizor.

"You're turn, don't let me down...partner! Blastoise you're up!" Gary throws out his final pokemon.

"Blaaaaaastoise!" A large blue pokemon in a thick, brown shell with two cannons sticking out on either side stomps heavily before roaring loudly.

"Torterra, standby for battle!" Paul throws out his final pokemon. Another larger pokemon with a shell on its back on all fours appears. It has a tree grown on its back with three sharp spikes on the other side,

"Torrrterra!"

"Start with stone edge!" Pal demands. Torterras eyes glow green as small, sharp stones orbit around him. He then roars his name as the stones hurtle towards Blastoise at a high speed

"Block with rapid spin!" Gary counters.

"Toise!" Blastoise retracts into his shell and spins at a high speed. The stone edge gets deflected In every direction, a few stones here and there hit Torterra.

"Now, hydro pump!" Gary shouts out. Before he finishes, Paul counteracts with his own command

"Torterra, leaf storm!"

Blastoise shoots two massive jet blasts of water from its cannons towards Torterra who launches a horizontal storm of leaves towards Blastoise.

" _Two powerful attacks clash but in the end, Torterra has the advantage!"_

"Now frenzy plant!" Paul swiftly commands. Torterras body becomes outlined in green and it slams its front two legs into the ground. Giant roots with spikes on them come out of the ground and rushes towards Blastoise, digging into the ground and back out like a swimming dolphin.

"Hydro cannon!" Gary responds. Blastoise fires two powerful orbs of water from each of its cannon. The blast rips through a single vine each and both hit the opposing pokemon. The remaining frenzy plants all fuse together and strike Blastoise in an uppercutting fashion, sending the huge tortoise pokemon crashing backwards.

"Can you stand!?" Gary worryingly asks.

"T-toise..." Blastoise struggles from his injuries and staggers around before standing back on his feet.

"Torterra!" Paul shouts out but somehow still sounds calm.

"T-torterra!" Torterras body became veiled in a green aura. Same with Blastoise but blue

" _This is the final straw folks! Both pokemon have activated their abilities, torrent and overgrow, powering up their grass\water attacks!"_

"End this! Frenzy plant!" Torterra, with a boost from overgrow summons even bigger roots from underground. These larger roots, decimate the ground beneath them as it all crumbles up. The 6 enormous frenzy plants rush even faster towards the opposing Blastoise.

"Hydro pump!" Gary uses his final attack. Blastoise dodges the first frenzy plant but due to heavy damage, fails to dodge the second which would've enabled him to attack. The final frenzy plant surges through the ground and smashes Blastoises torso, sending it crashing back into the stadium wall. The impact craters around the pokemon before it falls face first into the ground.

" _Blastoise is unable to battle, the winner is Torterra meaning the match goes to Paul!_ " The referee waves his left flag towards Paul's side.

"Pathetic. What a waste of time" he says before turning an walking away.

"Blastoise!" Gary runs towards his pokemon with grave concern on his face. The crowd boo as Paul for winning but he's already left the stadium by then

" _What a powerful finish from Torterra! Ladies and gentlemen, hope you've enjoyed this amazing battle! See you next time!"_

 **There we have it, Paul vs Gary. To be fair, I didn't really like this as much as the last one but hey! Oh well...**

 **I had the feeling Paul would win this one just by the way he's trained his pokemon and the fact that he wasn't as favoured as Gary (c'mon, Gary had a freaking car to drive him around...and also, most of Gary's team have no moves of their type eg, his nidoqueen had no ground or poison moves, Umbreon no dark etc.**

 **The next match up is... Alessandra (given in oc) vs champion Diantha**!

 **Hope you enjoyed and see you in the next update!**


	4. Chapter 3: Alessandra vs Diantha!

**And for the third fight, Alessandra vs Diantha! I personally don't find Diantha to be a strong trainer or all that interesting so I will beef her up a little! Since I'm not sure how to word it properly, all writing in bold will not be me but will be Alessandra thinking to herself! Enjoy!**

Diantha, the Kalos champion walks on stage wearing her usual fairy-like white outfit. She has short light brown hair, designed in a somewhat star pattern, light blue eyes, and violet eyeshadow. She equips a white choker and white long-sleeved blazer with lapels that possess large buttons and also a small collar, the blazer finished with three petal-like ends. on the back of her outfit are two things that resemble wings. Finishing her attire, she wears short white pants and low high heel boots with the color of white.

" _Our champion, Diantha has finally found a worthy opponent to challenge her for the title of champion! This girl is aged 16, has long brown hair and brown eyes too! Welcome to the stage, the brown eyed beauty herself, Alessandra_!" The commentator complements the trainer... A lot

Her heart pound as Alessandra approaches the stage. Just like what the commentator said, she has long, straight brown hair that flows down to her mid-back and beautiful light brown eyes that match. In her hair is a blue ribbon and a stunning white rose that almost exactly matches the top of a Roserade.

The crowd goes crazy for her as she enters with a rosy smile. Alessandra has on a light blue sundress with baby blue sleeves followed by a black belt like feature in which six glistening balls hang on to. Over the dress is a short black jacket (for appearance, it has no sleeves) which matches with her white leggings, black shoes and a white bag decorated with a seashell that looks a lot like the one Oshawotts carry around. She has on a pure gold necklace that reflects the suns light every now and then, making it look brand new. A mega bracelet accompanied by two other bracelets reside on her wrists.

"Hiya all haha" she waves at the audience and giggles lightly to herself. As soon as her eyes lock onto the champions, her smile fades a little and a battle ready face followed by a devious smirk comes shining through.

 _"Are you two ladies ready_?" The referees eyes light up as he looks at the two trainers.

"Aye" Alessandra smiles.

"Yup" Diantha responds happily.

" _This battle will be a full 6 on 6. When 6 pokemon on either teams side becomes unable to battle, the winner shall be declared. Substitutes will be allowed at ?_ " The referee clears his throat and shouts the single word that can make anyone trainers heart leap...the word 'begin'

A rock stage with a large pool of water in the middle rises from the floor.

"I'd like your assistance, Gardevoir!" Diantha throws her pokeball sky high whilst the stadium rises. The basic stage rises from the floor, Dianthas pokeball opening the second it sets.

"Gardevoir"

" _Right off the bat, Diantha uses her ace in the hole! Gardevoir, the pokemon of nightmares, hard to hit, impossible to take down!"_

"Ice, you're needed now!" She calls as a great ball is thrown Into the air. A large blue pokemon with a long neck, four flippers, a small tail and a spiky silver shell leaps out and calls his name elegantly

"Llllllapras!

"Gardevoir, Moonblast." Diantha starts the fight off with one of Gardevoirs best attacks. Using moonlight as energy, Gardevoir forms a large pink ball of energy between her hands and then she shoots it towards Lapras.

"Ice, use ice beam!" Alessandra uses ice beam to form a thick sheet of ice in the form of a wall that blocks the Moonblast.

" _Using ice beam to block the attack, a smart move from Alessandra_!"

"Thunderbolt, go!" She commands straight afterwards, moving a stray strand of hair out of her face. Lapras' body sparks with electricity and it releases a powerful bolt of yellow lightning from its body at the opponent towards Gardevoir.

With a nod from Diantha, Gardevoir moves to the left so fast that within a blink of an eye, you'd miss it. Almost like she teleported...

" _There it is folks! Once again, Diantha uses Gardevoirs magnificent speed to outclass the tanky lapras!"_

"Again, moonblast!" Diantha commands her partner pokemon. Gardevoir almost instantly teleports closer to Lapras before unleashing a powerful pink energy orb. The attack directly lands on Lapras' torso, sending him skidding backwards and moaning in pain.

"Lap..."

"We're good to go, I just know it! Lapras, follow with ice beam!" Alessandra orders slyly. She's been analysing the way Gardevoir moves and has realised that she always dodges left before moving in a circular motion.

"Dodge" Diantha orders but just as Alessandra suspected, Gardevoir dodges to the left, getting struck by the ice beam. Alessandra screams with joy internally but on the outside smiles and attacks again

" _What a cunning move from Alessandra! She's been analysing Diantha the whole time, ensuring this'll hit!_ "

"Now, pure cold!" Alessandra tries to one shot Gardevoir. A wave of white, mist-like gas flows slowly towards the statue

" _If this hits, bye bye Gardevoir_!"

"Alright, mega evolve!" Diantha uses a cheap (according to Alessandra's look) trick to nullify the attack. Her signature pokemon, Gardevoir turns almost completely white; only its hair remains green. Its gown becomes longer and wider, resembling a bridal gown. There are now two horns in the center of her chest, extending to either side instead of just one in the centre.

"Gaaaaaardevoir!" She calls out as the mega evolution symbol appears for a split second before vanishing

 _"Here it is! Mega Gardevoir! Watch out for her powerful attacks and her even faster speed!"_

Alessandra grits her teeth tightly as she thinks of a plan to take down this formidable foe. After thinking of a plan, she continues her turn. "Lapras, thunderbolt, go!" She commands.

"Lapras!" He calls as his body lights up and the attack zigzags towards Mega Gardevoir.

Diantha nods and within the second, Mega Gardevoir dodges the attack and gets closer to the opposing Lapras.

"Shadow ball" Diantha calls out with a smile on her face. Gardevoir forms a dark ball between her hands before launching it at Lapras. The attack hits and he slides back in the water. With a small moan of pain, Lapras regains his ground and prepares for the next command.

"Ice beam, go!" Alessandra responds to Lapras' nod. Lapras forms three beams of ice and launches them at Gardevoir who swiftly dodges them again. Alessandra grits her teeth even tighter as she struggles to land a hit.

"End this, moonblast! Rapid fire" Diantha commands the final attack. Gardevoir forms five moonblasts that shoot in different directions, stopping Lapras from dodging at all.

"Grrr. Hydro pump! Go!" Alex (her nickname) shouts out slightly agitated. Lapras fires a powerful blast of water that directly strikes Gardevoir but then he gets defeated by the moonblasts.

 _"Under all that cuteness, is she even a match for out Kalos champion! How will Alex overcome her_?"

" _Lapras is unable to continue, Gardevoir wins_!" The referee shouts. Under his breath he cheekily whispers " _no surprise.._."

"Return, good job." Alessandra moves her hair behind her ears before placing her handbag down onto the floor, cracking her fingers and picking up her next pokeball ready to throw it out. **I don't want to mega my Lucario too early so I guess this is my only option.**

"Aegislash, standby, please!" She throws her pokeball high up as a large sword pokemon with a shield in front of it levitates in the air. Alessandra looks up to her pokemon before speaking to it. "Sword, i know that you've only recently been caught but...let's ace this!"

 _"A super effective steel type! Good choice! The question is...will of do the trick?"_

"Shadow ball!" Diantha ignores the trainer talking to her pokemon. Gardevoir forms a dark energy ball before shooting it forwards towards Aegislash.

"Kings shield!" Alessandra tells her pokemon to protect itself. Large blue see through pentagons appear infront Aegislash and take the hit before disappearing.

"Hm. Get close and shadow ball" Diantha commands. Gardevoir uses her amazing speed to confuse the opposing Aegislash by appearing around it but Alex had other plans

"Get high, sword dance!" She smiles as Aegislash obeys. Boosting his attack and then striking is the best and only option, it may seem like a cheap trick, using kings shield to block but all Gardevoir has done is Dodge and so...hell why not!

"Shadow balls" Gardevoir shoots three shadow balls at Aegislash who blocks with kings shield.

"Shadow sneak!" Alessandra retaliates. Within a blink of an eye, Aegislash changes forms and crashes into Gardevoir with a shadowy aura surrounding him. She flies backwards before slowly standing up again.

 _"A powerful shadow sneak hits dianthas pokemon but fails to take it out!"_

"Moonblast!" You could see Diantha getting a little annoyed

"Gardevoir!" The attack launches

"Cut it, sacred sword!" Alex responds to moonblast. After changing into attack form again, he swings his sword body diagonally, cutting moonblast easily before slashing Gardevoir as well.

"Aegislash!" Without command, he uses shadow sneak and finishes off the Gardevoir. She falls to the floor, de-mega evolves and faints.

 _"Even though Aegislash attacked without being commanded, he somehow beat the champions strongest pokemon!"_

 _"Gardevoir is...wow...she's unable to battle, Aegislash wins_!" Shouts the referee again.

"Slaaash!" He cheers. Alex shouts at her pokemon.

"Great job Aegislash, your fourth battle and you won! BUT I didn't ask you to attack! I'll let it slide...this time!" She jumps with excitement and moves more hair outta her face.

 _"An onslaught of attacks that take down mega Gardevoir! Hardly anyone has taken down that powerhouse! Looks like she's beautiful with a deadly bite!_ "

"Return. Thanks for the help. Now, you're up, Tyrantrum!" A large red, rocky dinosaur with huge jaws and small arms stomps the ground and roars. This pokemon strongly resembles a tyrannosaurus Rex.

"TyyyyRANTRUM!" It roars ferociously, repeatedly opening her jaws widely to show off its big mouth.

 _"And Dianthas second pokemon, the restored fossil pokemon, Tyrantrum_!"

"Dragon claw, go!" She starts off again. Her pokemons tiny claws become outlined with huge, turquoise claws as she charges towards Aegislash.

"Aegislash!" He calls out before using kings shield. Alessandra was about to shout her command but was abruptly stopped by him acting on his own.

"Perfect, fire fang!" Diantha quickly responds. Tyrantrums huge jaws light ablaze as she crunches Aegislash as hard as she can, throwing the sword pokemon down to the ground. With a loud explosion, Aegislash lays there, unable to continue.

 _"Aegislash cannot continue, Tyrantrum wins_ " the rude referee calls out

"Return. That's what you get for acting by yourself, though, I can't fully blame you... Anyway, you're up, Sylvia!" She throws a ultra ball out as far as she can. As she pops out, she glistens as the usual pink features were blue.

 _"Oh! As well as a type advantage, she's shiny!_ "

"Go, Hyper voice!" Alex commands, ignoring the commentator comment. With the ability Pixilate, hyper voice's power increases and becomes a fairy type move. The ear piercing scream sends tyrantrum off of her feet, crashing into the nearby wall behind her, knocking her out.

 _"Wow! With a single attack, Dianthas Tyrantrum falls quickly_!"

 _"Tyrantrum cannot fight any longer, Sylveon wins!_ " The ref smiles awkwardly after realising alex heard what he said earlier

"Return. Hawlucha, I require your assistance!" Diantha throws out another pokeball. A small, luchador pokemon with feathered wings glides down onto the battle field. The crowd roars as they see Hawlucha.

"Sword, dance!" Diantha drags her attack name out as Hawlucha doubles her attack power. Alessandra smirks before attacking again.

"Moonblast!" She shouts loudly.

"Syyyyyyl!" She calls out as a large pink orb of energy in the shape of a sphere rushes towards Hawlucha.

"Destroy it. X-scissor!" Diantha retaliates. Hawlucha jumps and slashes both of his small hands In an X position. A large green X appears infont of him as he charges through the moonblast and towards Sylveon. As soon as the word 'dodge' is heard, Sylveon charges and front-flips over the rushing hawlucha before attacking again

"Mooooooonblast!" Alessandra shouts with a smug grin. The pink sphere smashes into Hawluchas back and takes her out. **I thought it'd be harder than this**...

 _"Hawlucha cannot continue, Sylveon wins_!" The referee waves his left flag.

 _"There goes another one of Dianthas Pokémon! Alex is on a rollllll today_!"

"Thanks. Return. I choose you, Gorgeist!"

"Goooorgeist!" She shouts happily. Diantha sweatdrops as she attacks. "Trick or treat!"

The stage turns dark for a second as chocolates and scary idols surround Sylvia, adding ghost to her typing.

" _Now Sylvia is a ghost and fairy type!"_

"Hmmm... Anyway, moonblast, Sylvia, go!" Alex shrugs off the trick or treat and attacks. Sylvia jumps and launches another pink orb at Gorgeist.

"Phantom force!" Diantha smartly calls out. Gorgeist vanishes into nothing, avoiding the moonblast and confusing Sylveon before re-appearing and striking.

" _Super effective!"_

 **how?...oh, wait...trick or treat! She set me up! Adding the ghost typing makes Sylvia have an extra weakness to ghost...damn...**

"Can you go on?" Alex asks but without a respond, continues. "Echoed voice!"

"Syyyyyyyyyyyyyyylv!" Sylvia echoes the first part of her name but just as before, Diantha uses Phantom force to dodge and strikes Sylvia. She struggles to stand after the hit but falls to her wounds.

 _"Sylvia the Sylveon cannot continue, Gorgeist wins!"_

 _"A smart way to dodge the oncoming attacks...is there a way to stop it!?_

"Return. Cheap tricks...I need your help, Talon!' She throws another great ball into the air as a large black and red bird flies out.

"Taaalonflame!" He shrieks aloud from The sky.

"Now, flame charge!" She calls out. talonflame becomes enveloped I'm a fiery aura before charging down into the Gorgeist. She dodges with phantom force but Alex attacks again.

"Behind you, brave bird!"

"Taaalon!" The second she re-appears, Talonflame crashes into her with a burning aura. Due to the type advantage and extra STAB damage, Gorgeist quickly falls to the ground, unable to fight.

The referee sighs before saying, " _gorgeist can't continue, talon the talonflame wins_ "

"Return. Aurorus, standby!" Diantha throws a pokeball forwards.

 _"Why is the champion using a pokemon that's weak to fire_!?"

"Flamethrower!" Alessandra shouts happily

"Talonn!" A stream of scorching fire shoots towards Aurorus and so Diantha attacks back,

"Hyper beam, go!" She smiles. Aurorus takes a second but then unleashes a huge beam of blue energy that consumes the flamethrower and shoots down Talonflame from the skies. The bird pokemon falls quickly but regains his grip before he strikes the ground. Instead, he swoops back up into the skies.

"Refrigerate hinders the attack but it did good" Diantha says loudly.

"Aururos, rock slide, go!" Shouts the Kalos champion. Huge rocks plummet from the sky around Talonflame. He flies forwards, dodging them left and right with his boosted speed but then gets hit by a blizzard from Aurorus.

"Now, flame charge!" Alessandra worryingly calls out. Talonflames body lights up as he zooms Into Aurorus. The large sauropod-like pokemon staggers back but quickly regains her ground, striking Talon with a powerful thunder as he flies away. The attack slowed down Talon as he falls to the floor.

 _"Talonflame is unable to continue, Aurorus wins_!" The referee looks at both trainers.

"Return. Lucario, assist me!" Alessandra throws a timer ball into the air. Lucario possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It has a long snout and ears with a black and blue colour.

"Mega evolve!" Alex wastes no time with the mega evolution. its cream fur becomes longer, and its thighs slim down. It develops more spikes on the back of its paws, which have turned crimson. It also develops spikes on both of its feet, which have become crimson too.

"Luuuucario!" He roars loudly after he mega evolves. Alessandra knows that Aurorus has a four times weakness to fighting and steel...both types of lucario.

"Aura, aura sphere, go!" Alex starts off. Lucario holds his left paw forwards, open. A large sphere forms as he shoot it forwards.

"Blizzard!" Diantha rapidly attacks back.

"Auuuro!" She calls out as she blows a freezing breeze that freezes and shatters the aura sphere. Lucario crosses his arms to guard as he slides back.

"Bone rush!" Alessandra shouts out with a smile on her face. Lucario charges and leaps into the air, summoning a staff made of bone from his hands. He then crashes down with it onto Aurorus before repeatedly striking her with it. Before Diantha could counterattack, Alex ends it with a powerful Aura sphere.

" _Aurorus is unable to fight, Mega Aura wins_!" The ref waves his right flag.

"Return. My final pokemon...don't let me down, Goodra!" Diantha smiles as a large gooey pokemon roars loudly. Lucario snarled at Goodra before un-summoming his staff.

"Goodra, dragon pulse!" Diantha shouts loudly.

"Gooo!" Goodra shouts as she shoots a pulse into the air. The turquoise pulse outlines a ferocious dragon. It roars and spreads its wings before crashing down on Lucario with an open mouth. The attack sends the mega Lucario backwards but he regains his ground.

"Aura, Aura sphere, go!" Alex shouts out. Lucario forms a light blue sphere before he shoots it.

"Focus blast!" Diantha counteracts. Goodra forms a larger sphere but of dark orange energy before she unleashes it. The blast rips through Lucario and sends him smashing into the pool of water, throwing part of it up before the water crashes back down. Lucario quickly stands back up with a very angered face. He murderously snarls, bearing his sharp teeth, his eyes crazily moving about.

"Oh no...not again..." Alessandra screams in horror as Lucario loses control.

"Aura, aura sphere!" Alex attempts to regain control but fails. Mega Lucario rushes towards Goodra and summons a large bone staff. He then smashes it against Goodra rapidly, striking the gooey dragon many times before leaping into the air. Alex faintly heard Diantha telling her to use bide.

 _"What's this! Seems like Lucario has lost it! He's unleashing a barrage of attack on the opposing Goodra but she's enduring them all!"_

"Lucario stop! Please" Alessandra tries to control Lucario but he ignores her and uses aura sphere mid-air. The attack directly hits Goodra who winces in pain but continues to stand.

Lucario then uses close combat, unleashing a flurry of kicks, punches, bites, headbutts and jabs against Goodra who takes all the hits.

"Now!" Diantha commands. Goodra releases all of the attacks he's endured in one humongous beam. The attack obliterates Mega Lucario in a blinding light. As the light fades, Lucario is laying down, unable to fight.

Alessandra sighs in relief and shock simultaneously as Lucario loses it for the second time.

 _"Lucario cannot continue, Goodra wins_!" The red smiles

"Return. You're my final hope...Dayla!" Alessandra throws a pokeball up as a large red fox pokemon standing on two legs with a flaming stick howls.

"Delphox!"

 **Goodra can't take much more...**

"Dayla, flamethrower, go!" Alex starts off. Delphox waves her flaming stick around before aiming it forwards,a large stream of fire shoots towards goodra.

"Dodge!" Diantha orders. With slowed movements and wounds from the last fight slowing her down, she slowly, narrowly avoids the attack.

" Quickly, fire blast!" Diantha orders Goodra; a large kanji shaped fire attack surges towards Delphox.

"Psychic, gooo!" Alessandra smiles. The psychic stops the fire blast and sends it back to Goodra. The audience and the commentator gasp.

"Muddy water!" Diantha hesitates for a split second. goodra uses dirty water to Dowse the fire blast before unleashing a focus blast. The orb quickly forms and strikes Delphox.

Goodra pants and closes one eye in pain.

"End this! Dayla use Blast burn!" Alessandra throws an arm forwards, her bracelets dangle gently.

"Delllphox!" She screams as she thrusts her stick into the ground. The ground breaks apart around Goodra as fire surges underneath like inside a volcano. The ground falls as the fire rises in pillars, finally exploding on Goodra. Diantha gasps as she knows she's lost

" _Goodra is unable to continue, Dayla the Delphox wins meaning that Alessandra is the overall Victor!"_

"What an amazing end to this spectacular six on six fight!"

"Witnessing the noble spirits of you and your Pokémon in battle has really touched my heart..." Diantha speaks up before returning her pokemon and smiling.

"Yeah, it was great fun Diantha!" Alessandra lightly giggles as she picks up her seashell bag and returns Dayla. She does a little victory dance and the two trainers leave the arena...

 _ **Now personally, I'm not sure how to nicely say this but...I really dislike Diantha as a champion, I just can't stand her and how she's depicted as op in the anime but no-one ever sees her other pokemon like at least you saw more than one pokemon of Cynthia's or even Stevens but not with her...**_

 _ **Anyway, I've had a few requests about people battling Tobias, now I have no problem with that besides the fact that only two pokemon is known. I'm not sure if he has 4 normal pokemon, 4 other legendaries or a mix of both!...**_

 _ **Next installment shall be Thursday\Friday! See you soon buddies,**_

 _ **AlexanderLuciFirst**_


	5. Authors note 2

**_This is more of a little rant than a note to be honest! Here goes..._**

 ** _So, my laptop decided to stop working on Monday meaning that I had restart the WHOLE Drew vs Ash match. I didn't find it to be much of a problem as I hadn't written all that much, only a thousand words or so. I decided to use my mums laptop (well, I class it as a backup laptop cause its slow AF) and after writing another thousand words, that also decides to crash meaning that both are now in the freaking repair shop. My phone isn't getting fixed until tomorrow so I'll have that back Saturday meaning I can't write on it. Me TRYING to be optimistic, I switch over to my tablet. I decided to use my wattpad account (I literally use it to draft and read, never post) to write drew vs ash and then copy and paste it onto ._**

 ** _Good idea! I thought..._**

 ** _at exactly 7pm I hopped onto my snapchat and then went onto wattpad to continue writing...where's the file?_**

 ** _WHY THE HELL HAS WATTPAD DELETED MY FOURTH ATTEMPT TO WRITE THIS FREAKING CHAPTER!? ALL TOGETHER , I HAVE LOST ABOUT 4000 WORDS WHICH MAY NOT SEEM LIKE A LOT BUT WHEN YOU SIT DOWN IN THE CHAIR AND DECIDE TO WRITE INSTEAD OF DOING WHATEVER IT IS!_**

 ** _Basically. I don't want to rush this chapter at all and so I apologise but the next chapter will be out a little later. Sorry for the inconvenience..._**

 ** _AlexanderLuciFirst_**


	6. Chapter 4: drew vs Ash!

_**So, obviously it's no surprise that somebody wants to verse Ash and so...here we gooooo!**_

 _ **P.s Ash's team is different from the Kalos one...a little bit**_

 _ **I apologise for updating a day after I said I would, I didn't want to make a whole authors note on it so again, I'm sorry. Anyway, here we gooooooooo**_

" _Ash Ketchum. Every trainer knows this famous person who travels with a Pikachu and has befriended ma y legendary pokemon but yet hasn't caught any of them. The same guy, has surpassed mega evolution too. So obviously everyone wants to verse him! He's made it this far and has a challenger who's surpassed the ranks to face off against this trainer. Give it up for Ash vs Drew!"_

Ash, followed by Pikachu, walks down the podium and smiles. Facing him is a middle aged man with brown hair and one eye closed. It perplexes Ash for a minute of two but he thinks nothing of it.

"Let's do this Pikachu!" Ash talks down to his partner with a clenched fist and a broad smile.

"Pika!" His small partner cheers before climbing up his shoulder and sitting there with a smile.

" _The battle will be a full six on six fight, when all pokemon on either side is unable to battle, the winner shall be declared! Understood_?" The referee, wearing black shorts and a white t-shirt, looks at the two of them. After a reassuring nod, he says 'begin!'

"Hawlucha, I choose you!" Ash cheerily throws his pokeball up as a small Luchador pokemon leaps out. It has red, cape-like wings that are connected to its tail with green undersides and small clawed hands. It has red chest feathers, the area there is white and white legs with small yellow feet. It has a green, mask-like face with an orange stripe down the middle, as well as orange rings around its eyes. Hawlucha has a small, red beak, and a white patch underneath it.

"Haw-hawlucha!" Ash's Hawlucha flexes his small muscles boldly as he faces Drew, moving his hand forwards as if telling him to come at me.

"Fine. Charizard, you're up." Drew throws his first pokeball out in a backhanding fashion, the pokeball spinning rapidly before opening up.

"Chaaaar!" He roars. Charizard has a long neck, small blue eyes, raised nostrils, and two blunt horns protruding from the back of its rectangular head. There are two fangs visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is closed and when he roars, he bears more fangs.

 _"A Charizard! It also has the mega stone around his neck just like Alan's! Maybe his intention is to sweep?"_

"Mega evolve!" Drew opens his closed eye to reveal another mega stone. It reacts with Charizards, long bonds emerge and link with charizard as he evolves into Charizard X.

" _Straight off the bat, he mega evolves into charizard X! What will ash do?"_

His skin turns black with a sky blue underside extending from the lower jaw to the tip of the tail. Two spikes with blue tips curve upward from the front and back of each shoulder, while the tips of its horns sharpen, turn blue, and curve slightly upward. Its brow and claws are larger, its snout is shorter, and its eyes are now red with white pupils. It has two small, fin-like spikes under each horn and two more down its lower neck. The lower trims of its wings are divided into large, rounded points and each third joint is adorned with a claw-like spike. Mega Charizard X breathes blue flames out the sides of its mouth, and the flame on its tail now burns blue with increased heat.

"Damn, as long as he isn't as strong as the one Alan has, I can handle it! Let's go Hawlucha!" Ash shouts with a cheer.

"Piika!" His partner cheers too.

"GRAAAAAAH!" Charizard X roars ferociously as he bears his fangs at Hawlucha. Hawlucha smiles and starts to hop on each foot as if warming up.

"Start of, Hawlucha, Karate chop!" Ash shouts out happily. Hawluchas left arm glows brightly as he rushes in at high speed towards Charizard. The attack explodes upon contact as Hawlucha backflips and lands elegantly in front of Ash.

"Yeah!" He cheers but as the smoke clears, Mega Charizard X stands there in a battle stance and just smiles.

 _"A powerful move against Charizard seems to do nothing! How will Ash overcome this predicament!?"_

"Charizard, Dragon Claw!" Drew commands with a monotone voice, he sounds like paul. Charizard X takes off with powerful legs, flying vertically towards Hawlucha with enlarged, glowing green claws. He roars before flying faster. Dust clouds launch faster as he beats his large black wings.

"Now, X-scissor!" Ash counteracts. Hawlucha charges and jumps, slashing the air with his claws as a large green X appears. He charges into the Dragon Claw and the two attacks collide with a loud explosion.

Both pokemon leap back unscathed and cry out in excitement before getting ready for their next command.

"Hawlucha, karate chop again!" Ash shouts out. Hawlucha, once again, dashes forwards before lighting his arm up and smashing it against Charizard X's dark body.

"Now, Seismic toss!" Drew commands, once again shutting his eye. Charizard waits until the very last second before hugging Hawlucha tightly and flying up into the air at a high speed. With Hawlucha in his arms, he flies in a large circle high up multiple times before diving down. A second before hitting the ground, he tosses the opponent into the ground for more damage, using the momentum of the dive.

"Hawlucha no!" Cries out Ash the second his pokemon hits the floor. A large cloud of dust entangles itself with the ground around Hawlucha, making it hard to see but Ash knows he isn't down yet and shouts out his next command;

"Flying press, go!" Ash shouts out, 100% sure that Hawlucha isn't down yet. To the surprise of the crowd, a small, whole in the top of the crowd catches everyone's attention as Hawlucha glides down into Charizard X, enveloped in a white coloured energy.

"Counter with SolarBeam!" Drew roars. Again, waiting until the last moment, Charizards mouth glows with a green energy before he roars loudly, emitting a thick, green energy blast that completely covers Hawlucha, throwing the small pokemon back into the wall behind Ash.

 _"Seems like Hawlucha is no match for the powerful Charizard X!"_

" _Hawlucha is unable to battle, Charizard X is the winner_ " the referee holds up a green flag on Drew's side.

"Return. Thanks Buddy, you did good." He talks to his pokeball before putting it away and bringing out his next. "Alright, I choose you, Talonflame!"

"Taaaaalonflame!" The fiery patterned bird shrieks as he takes to the skies, embracing the air around him.

" _Fighting fire with fire, speed with speed! Who will win?!"_

"Talonflame, Flamethrower, go!" Ash shouts out happily. Talonflame shrieks once again before shooting a scorching stream of fire out of his beak. The attack darts towards Charizard who counters the attack with solarbeam. The two attacks explode and so Ash attacks again.

"Again, solarbeam!" Drew yells loudly.

"Grrrraaah!" Charizard releases a short roar before streaming another powerful beam, powered by sunlight.

"Solarbeam has been the attack that's devastated one of Ash's pokemon, how will another deal with it!?"

"Piiiika..." The small electric rodent turns to Ash and talks to him. His trainers eyes light up as he thinks of another plan.

"Talonflame, fly up and dive down into it." Ash commands

"Flame?" Taaalon!" He questions but quickly obeys. He flies up and dives down at jet speed, awaiting his next command.

"Now spin and use Steel wing!" Ash throws his fist forwards and laughs. Talonflame spins as he dives down and uses steel wings, rotating like a drill peck. The attack deflects the solarbeam and the jet flame pokemon crashes powerfully into Charizard X who flies backwards but stands again at the last second. Talonflame retreats and flies back in front of ash.

 _"A smart move from Ash's part! A good way to block!"_

"Impressive..." Drew whispers. He then looks at Charizard and nods with a closed eye. His mega evolved pokemon nods back and roars, unfolding his claws.

"Alright Talonflame, brave bird, go!" He commands once again with Pikachu cheering.

"Taalon!" He quietly says before flying sky high, rushing down in a fiery aura before vertically charging towards mega Charizard in a gleaming blue aura.

"End this now! Blastburn!" Drew smiles. Charizard nods and responds.

"Chaaaar!" He punches the ground with his right fist. A blazing blue fiery aura surges forwards, crackling and breaking the ground beneath TalonFlame. Blue fire surges upwards, engulfing the surrounding area in a fiery blaze before exploding. Within the smoke cloud, a cry can be heard but as its drowned out by the explosion, they couldn't make out who it was.

" _Aaaaaand Talonflame is down! Repeat, TalonFlame down!"_ Roars the commentator, striking up cheers and conversation from the crowd

"Noo!" Ash shouts loudly as he grits his teeth tightly. He returns Talonflame and thanks him before smiling at a very concerned Pikachu saying "don't worry, we got this!"

"Chaaar!"

Ash looks mega Charizard X in the eyes before secretly scowling and tossing up his next pokeball. "Greninja, I choose you!"

"GRE" he whispers loudly as he stands up tall with folded arms. Its body and legs are dark blue, with single large white bubbles on its legs and arms and white spots over its eyes. On the sides of each of its upper thighs is a light blue, four-pointed star, which resembles a shuriken.

Alright, let's show them our power! Stronger, stronger, strongest!" Ash shouts out as him and Greninja bond together.

Water forms in the shape of wings on Greninjas back as he takes on half the appearance of ash. then the wings form into a small sphere shape of water on the middle of its back with a light blue ring in the middle of it and it then grows in size until it forms into a giant shuriken made of water.

 _"Here it is! The famous fusion between Ash and Greninja! Will this be powerful enough to overthrow Charizard!?"_

"Water Shuriken, go!" Ash smiles and fist pumps the air. Greninja runs at a blinding speed before leaping into the air. He grabs the large Shuriken on his back and he makes it grow significantly in size before lobbing it forwards as far as he can. The large four pointed shuriken spins rapidly as it crashes into Charizard X. The large black pokemon crashes backwards. The attack strikes before Drew could even command against it.

"Are you okay!?" He shouts to Charizard before commanding again. "Alright, blast burn, go!" He throws an arm forwards.

"Greninja, dodge and use Aerial ace!"

"Charr!" He punches the ground as the fire crackles and pulses forwards. Greninja remains silent as he dashes on the broken rock, avoiding the fire. His left leg lights up a gleaming white colour as he scissor kicks Charizard in the head. The large pokemon crashes Into the floor and struggles to stand before roaring loudly.

"Solarbeam!" Drew roars as he grits his teeth. Charizard charges and launched a powerful solar powered blast towards Greninja.

"Cut! Then water shuriken!" Ash counteracts

"Pika!"

"Gre! Greninnnnnnja!" He cuts through Solarbeam and slashes Charizard before back flipping into the air and throwing another Shuriken empowered by water. The attack explodes upon contact. The smoke clears and Charizard is down.

 _"A super effective onslaught overpowers Charizard_!"

" _Greninja wins as Charizard cannot continu_ e." The ref waves his flag.

"Return. You were great." Drew smiles faintly before using his next pokemon. "Tauros, you're up next!" He throws his pokeball up.

"Tauros!" The all brown bull pokemon exhales steam out of his nose before moving his foot backwards repeatedly, kicking up dust.

"Rock slide, go!" Drew starts off. Tauros shouts his name before large rocks fall from the sky, targeting Greninja

"Dodge and use aerial ace!" Ash commands once again. Greninja runs and climbs up the rock slides before charging down with both hands next to his left thigh. He quickly draws a long, thin white Beam before cutting Tauros. He quickly retreats in front of ash as Tauros slides backwards but quickly opens his eyes again.

"Fissure!" Drew attempts to use a one shotting move. The attack completely misses Greninja as he strikes Tauros with a water shuriken. The pokemon quickly falls to the ground, unconscious.

"Return, you were great" drew returns his Pokémon.

" _With another onslaught, Tauros quickly falls!"_

"Do me well, Mismagius!" He calls out.

 _"Now here's a pokemon nobody has seen for a while_!"

"Maaagius" she slyly calls out. She has a round head with elaborate tufts resembling a witch's hat atop it. Below its head, Mismagius has a long neck with a round lump midway down. Three, elliptical red spheres surround the upper portion of Mismagius's body.

"Shockwave!" Mismagius unleashes small waves of electricity that strike Greninja repeatedly as shockwave never misses.

"Ninja..." Greninja staggers backwards but regains his ground before preparing for his next command.

"Now, Water Shuriken!" Greninja leaps up and throws his large shuriken towards Mismagius.

"Dodge and use Magical leaf!" Drew calls as Mismagius easily dodges the attack and spins, unleashing multicoloured leaves that follow Greninja. The ninja frog pokemon runs at a fast speed, jumping, spinning and ducking to avoid the leaves but to no avail. They all hit, taking down the pokemon.

 _"Wow! Two super effective moves that can't be avoided! Smart way to deal with type advantages_!"

" _Greninja cannot battle, Mismagius wins."_

Ash takes a second to bear the pain, clenching his side hard.

"Alright, Goodra, I choose you!" Ash throws his pokeball up. A large, slimy purple dragon pokemon leaps out and makes a weird noise before standing still.

"Dragon pulse!" Ash commands first. Goodra unleashes a large purple and blue blast that soars upwards before taking the form of a dragon. The attack rushes down and crunches Mismagius. The ghost pokemon shrieks before hitting the ground. She floats back up after a few seconds with a large scale of scratches. She wobbles a few times but successfully opens her eyes, ready to fight.

"Alright, shadow ball!" Drew shouts out a little louder than normal.

"Misssmagius!" She smiles before launching the shadow ball. The ball of dark energy strikes Goodra and he slides back, sustaining a small amount of damage.

"Now, ice beam!" Ash calls.

"Goooooo!" He roars and forms a beam of energy that's ice blue before the three attacks zigzag towards Mismagius.

"Counter, magical leaf!" Drew calls. She spins around before launching the multicoloured leaves. The two attacks collide and the frozen leaves fall to the ground.

"Now, ice beam again!" Ash cheers towards Goodra who shoots another beam of ice. Mismagius elegantly dodges the attack by front flipping whilst levitating. She then unleashes another shadow ball that narrowly misses Goodra.

"Now, dragon pulse!" Ash finishes it off. Goodra roars loudly and unleashes the dragon shaped blast. Mismagius dodges upwards but the attack follows her and devours her whole, exploding instantly. The small purple ghost falls to the ground! Unable to fight.

" _Mismagius cannot continue, Goodra wins!_ " The ref waves his flags. Mismagius gets returned as the stadium change.

"I need your help! Milotic!" Drew calls out loudly. Milotic elegantly slithers into a circle and somewhat shouts at Goodra for taking down her friend. He then hisses before getting ready to attack.

"Dragon pulse!" Ash laughs and shouts out with a smile. Goodra, once again, unleashes a dragon shaped blast that surges towards Milotic.

"Freeze it! Blizzard!"Drew calls out arrogantly. Milotic elegantly howls.

"Milotiiiic!" And unleashes a freezing cold breath of wind with thousands of small ice shards that freezes the dragon pulse and hits Goodra, sending him crashing back. He lands right in front Ash's feet.

"Ah! Goodra! Are you alright? Can you fight?" Ash asks with concern all over his face. Goodra wobbles and struggles to open his eyes but still manages to nod and attack with dragon breath. The attack quickly bursts towards Milotic but she uses her serpentine body to dodge with ease, going around the attack.

"Now, dragon tail!" Drew smiles as Milotic dashes and uses her powerful tail to propel off the ground, sending her into the air. She spins vertically like a hurricane before smashing her spread out tail into Goodra. The scaly, green, glowing tail sends Goodra smashing backwards as the dragon pokemon falls down, unable to get back up.

" _Goodra cannot continue. Milotic wins. Ash, please choose your next pokemon"_ the ref speaks.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash holds his arm forwards as his small electrical buddy runs down his arm and leaps forwards, landing powerfully on the ground. Electrical power pulsates in his small, red cheeks as he smiles at ash.

"Piiika!"

"Thunderbolt!" Ash calls loudly. Pikachu charges forwards and leaps up by smashing his tail against the ground.

"Piiiika-chuuuu!" He screams as the electrical power zigzags towards Milotic, shocking the water serpent pokemon.

"Tiiiic!" She roars before unleashing a blizzard, out of command.

"Huh?" Drew and Ash call out in unison as they're both shocked by the sudden event. A freezing cold wind entangled with icicles hit Pikachu, smashing him out of the air. The small mouse Pokémon hits the floor but recovers quickly.

"You good?"ash shouts.

"Pika!" He cheerily shouts, awaiting his command.

"Electro ball!" He calls. Pikachu leaps up again and charges a large yellow and dark brown ball of energy at the tip of his tail. As he falls put the sky, he throws the ball.

"Pika pika pika pika-chupi!" He screams out.

"Now, water pulse!" Drew shouts to counter the electrical orb.

"Miiiilotic! She shoots the small orb of water quickly. The two attacks collide, exploding together.

"Tiiiiic!" She screams as a loud electrical noise occurs and a loud crash shakes the arena.

" _Milotic is unable to battle, Pikachu wins!"_

"Pika!" He cheers as he and Ash laugh together.

"Return. Thanks. Steelix, go!" Drew calls. A humongous grew pokemon made entirely of steel, about 10x the size of Pikachu heavily slams against the ground, indenting where she lands.

"Steeeeeeelix" she lowly grumbles.

"Iron tail" ash shouts out, knowing that his other attacks won't really do anything.

"Steelix, match it!" Drew calls. Pikachu zigzagged tail lights up as he leaps and spins sideways. Steelix also spins and smashes his tail against Pikachu. The size and power of Steelix overthrows Pikachu, smashing him back into the wall. He wails loudly upon the moment of impact.

"Pikaaaaaaa!"

He falls face first before struggling to stand. His legs give way and he lays face down, still struggling.

"No mercy, Aqua tail!" Drew finishes Pikachu off. She spins and brings a water veiled tail down, in graving a jagged tail mark on the floor with Pikachu right in the middle.

"Pikachu!" Ash leaps down and charges to Pikachu, picking him up and cradling him in his hands. Pikachu whispers his name too ash before falling.

Ash returns to his podium and places his partner on the floor next to him before using his final pokemon.

" _Pikachu is unable to flight, Steelix wins!_ "the ref smiles. " _Ash, please use your final Pokemon!"_

"Right! Noivern, I choose you!" Ash throws his final pokeball to reveal a large dragon-bat wyvern. It has large ears that strikingly resemble a bat.

"NooiVERRRN!" He roars loudly, embracing the air as he flies around

"Steelix, iron tail!" Drew shouts with is eye still closed.

"Steeee" she whispers as her tail lights up white. She smashes it off of the floor, sending her into the air before slowly retracting and protruding his tail against Noivern.

"Up!" Ash quickly calls. With a powerful flap of his wings, Noivern flies upwards.

"Flamethrower!" Ash shouts. The super effective attack sends Steelix skidding backwards.

"Aqua tail!" Drew impatiently shouts out before Steelix could even recover.

"Lixx" she shouts as her tail swings powerfully with the water spinning around it. The attack smashes Noivern into the ground. Noivern struggles to move the heavy tail off of his body.

"Using the heaviness of Steelix's tail to his advantage! Smart move!"

"Noivern, flamethrower again!" He shouts. He tries to burn the tail of Steelix.

"Counter, aqua tail!" Drew smiles. The water cancels out the flamethrower and they're back to square one. Noivern squirms and slashes the heavy metal tail but nothing happens.

"End this! Fire fang!"

"SteeeLIX!" Her mouth lights ablaze as she basically plummets her whole head down, consuming Noivern in flames. After the smoke clears, Noivern lays there unconscious

" _Noivern is unconscious, steelix wins meaning that the victory goes to Drew!_

 _ **Again I'm sorry it's late and I PROMISE that I'll do everything I can to get a new chapter up every 4 days! 5 the latest. Hope you enjoyed! Feedback welcome! Also, I'm thinking of doing a proper Ash vs Tobias, I'm not sating anymore besides that. Any thoughts on that? See you soon!**_

 _ **AlexanderLuciFirst**_


	7. Authors note 3

_**Right. Guys, after Megan kendell vs Steven stone, I'm postponing requests as drew has given me a good idea to do a proper pokemon tournament as in all the OC's that have been submitted (and probably a few more if needs be) will automatically be entered and will face off against other entered OC's. I'll be randomly generating the winner of each round so it's fair so please don't moan if your character loses because someone has to. Also I'm adding two (or three) real characers from the anime because I REALLY wanna write a battle between two of them!**_

 _ **That's all. I'll remind everyone after the final OC battle but there's still a few before the last so enjoy what's left!**_

 _ **See you soon buddies,**_

 _ **AlexanderLuciFirst**_

 _ **P.s. after the tourney ill resume requests and probably start posting the pokemon story I've started working on over the last couple of days as a few chapters should be done**_


	8. Chapter 5: Aleister vs Lance!

_**Here we go! One of the dragon champions vs the new oc, aleister! Begin**_!

" _The champion of The Indigo plateu, the red haired wonder, the dragon master...iiiits lance!"_

Champion lance. The dragon master that dominates all with his mighty Dragonite. He walks onto the stage waving to the audience who stare in awe at his long cape and blood red hair.

"So, who is my challenger?" Lance asks in a cocky but somewhat polite manor.

"Me" A medium heighted boy with dark purple eyes walked onto the opposing podium. He has on a black suit like clothing and messy dark red hair that pointed everywhere but yet looked good on him.

"So" Lance smiles as he adjusts his posture and folds his arms once again, "let's do this"

 _"The battle will be a full six on six fight. The battle will conclude when all six pokemon on either teams side cannot continue. Substitutes can be made throughout. Is this understood?_ " The referee arranges his flags before looking across left to lance and then right to aleister.

"Yes" Lance says proudly. Aleister just nods in agreement before drawing out his first pokeball hastily.

" _Alright then challengers...begin!"_ He waves his flag for a second before striking it down towards the floor, signalises the start of an epic fight.

"You're needed now, Flygon!" Lance tosses a shiny pokeball into the air to reveal a bug looking dragon 's all green with large fly eyes and red highlights.

"Flyyyygon!" He roars happily as he flaps his large wings, whipping up dust each side of him every now and again.

"Alright then, let's go...Porygon-Z" Aleister throws his pokeball up into the air. A balloon looking pokemon with no neck floats out and just stares blankly into nothing.

 _"A peculiar looking pokemon from Aleister but looks don't determine how a pokemon fights_!"

"Flygon, end this quickly. Draco Meteor!" Lance keeps his arms folded. He nods at Flygon as his pokemon looks into the air with an open mouth. A large, single red pulse launches into the air before exploding, dispersing multiple flaming falling meteors that quickly plummet down to the ground.

" _Lance is already trying to end this quickly, has he got something better to be doing right now?"_

"Porygon, retaliate with Hyper beam!" Aleister smiles as he swipes his arm backwards in a backhanding fashion.

"Pooooooorygon!" His pokemon shrieks as he unleashes a humongous, powerfuk black and dark purple beam into the air. The beam rips apart the Draco Meteor as he moves his head across the sky. The attack fades away Into the sky the second the meteors are destroyed.

" _Smart move! Using a powerful attack to cancel another one out" Lance gives credit in which Aleister just smiles sarcastically and nods._

"Now, Solar beam!"

"Flyyy!" Flygon drags out his name as the bright green pulse forms in is mouth. A couple of seconds after the attack forms, a large, thick green blast of solar powered energy surges towards Porygon-Z, ripping up the ground beneath it as the move executes.

"You got this Porygon! Spin and use ice beam!" Aleister smirks as he sees his last second plan actually work out.

"Gooooooon!" It spins around, shooting the ice beam. The frozen beam creates a thick layer of ice in the shape of a large sphere around Porygon. It deflect the attack and shatters instantly afterwards.

 _"A smart way to deflect the powerful Solar beam_!"

"Impressive. Flygon, Dragon claw!" Lance nods at his currently battling pokemon that nods back.

Flygon flies forwards, his claws becoming engulfed in a large green aura that then takes the shape of large, scaly, green dragon claws. He swiftly flies around Porygon-Z to confuse it before slashing twice at it. After retreating back in front of lance, Flygon let's out a mighty noise.

"I know you're alright!" Aleister shouts out in a worried manor towards Porygon-Z who struggled to hover (?) Back into the air but successfully does after a few seconds.

"Ice beam!" Aleister shouts out, a final attempt to end Flygon. Lance nods and Flygon flies towards the attack, swaying left and right to dodge it. He flies up at the last second, sending dust into Porygon-Zs eyes. Luckily, Porygon looks up still using ice beam and the attack strikes Flygons back, shooting him out of the sky.

With a loud thud, Flygon lays down unable to battle.

" _Flygon cannot continue, Porygon-Z is the winner!_ " The referee waves his Red flag towards lances side.

"Due to the attack being 4x effective, Flygon quickly falls!"

"Return. You fought nobly my friend" Lance nods. He draws out and throws is next pokeball up into to the air. "Fight for me, Kingdra!"

"Dra!" Kingdra roars as he stands firmly on lances side.

"Porygon-Z, hyper beam once more!" Aleister shouts out. Porygon-Z unleashes another black and purple beam of energy but it's significantly smaller than that last one. Nonetheless, the powerful attack still breaks the ground beneath as it pulsates towards Kingdra.

"Surf and then use flash cannon!" Lance smiles as Kingdra executes the two attacks. A large wave of water rides up as Kingdra sits on top of it. The Hyper beam bursts straight through the Attack, obliterating it which is what Lance wants. Porygon-Z needs a second to recover and that's when Kingdra delivered the final blow, defeating it with flash cannon.

" _Porygon-Z is unable to continue. Kingdra wins_ " the referee waves the green flag on Lances side.

"Return. You were awesome so relax" Smiles Aleister as he places the pokeball back on his belt. He picks up his second pokeball, the right one on the back left and clicks the button on the front, enlarging it to hand size. He tosses it out as his second pokemon, Garchomp, loudly roars and takes a battle stance.

"Alright! Hydro pump!" Lance throws his arm forwards. Kingdra shouts his name loudly before swinging his head in a circle, blasting a powerful jet stream of water towards Garchomp.

"Take it out! Fire blast!" Aleister smiles, enjoying the fight at hand.

"Gaaaar!" Garchomp, just like Kingdra, sways his head back but instead of water, blasts a huge flaming kanji shaped attack. The searing fire collides with the cool water, instantly turning into steam, covering the camera and making it moist. The battlefield erupts with a thick, white cloud of steam as it slowly rises.

"Earthquake!" Aleister calls out, his messy hair falling out of place. Garchomp nods and leaps into the air using his powerful legs. He stomps the ground hard as large shockwaves erupt around him. The attack cracks the ground and surges towards Kingdra.

"Surf!" The dragon master smiles faintly.

"Kingdra!" He roars as a large tidal wave rises up from underneath him. The wave quickly moves forwards until the earthquake scatters the wave, water droplets scattering.

"Perfect. Ice beam!" Lance executes the plan he thought up.

 _"Ice beam in mid-air!? What is the cunning champion thinking?"_

Kingdra spins around mid-air, freezing all of the water droplets around him. They instantly turn to ice and plummet to the ground.

 _"Wow! What an amazing move from Lance! He used the ice beam to turn the water droplets into a powerful ice shard that reigns down from the frosted heavens!"_

The ice shards fall around Garchomp, damaging the powerful land shark but failing to take him out as there wasn't enough.

"Cunning little...Dragon claw!" Shouts Aleister angrily. Garchomp roars ferociously and dashes forwards, his two claws extending and becoming enlarged, engulfed and scaly, also turning green.

"Kingdra, Dragon pulse!"

"Dodge it! Keep it up!" Smiles Aleister. Garchomp nods and flies around the large, Dragon shaped blast that then crashes into the ground with an open mouth. He then spins and slashed Kingdra, dashing past him with blinding speed.

"Draaaa" Kingdra falls to the ground.

"Nice one! Before it stands, again dragon claw!" Aleister hastily shouts which is what Lance wants.

Lance remains silent as Garchomp rushes forwards and Kingdra barely stands. It acts like it's out of energy to lure in a cocky Garchomp. The land shark Pokémon roars and dashes faster.

"Ice beam!" Lance smirks deviously. Kingdra quickly stands and unleashes a large, strong attack that devastates Garchomp. Unfortunately, by the time ice beam strikes, Dragon claw also hits and the collision goes up in smoke.

" _Who came out on top!?"_

The smoke clears and the two trainers (and the crowd) eagerly wait to see who's still standing.

None.

Garchomp is lying on his front, knocked out with a energy less Kingdra on top.

 _"The battle is a draw! Both trainers please return your pokemon._ " The referee waves his flag in the air instead of to one side.

"Return" Both trainers speak in unison.

"You were exceptional" Lance unfolds his arms with a smile. He then throws his next pokemon out. "Haxorus, standby for battle!" Lance sends his next member out.

"Hhhhhaxorus!" He murderously roars. His large scaly, green body shines brightly and really shows off how evil his black and red dual blades are on his face.

"Alright then...you're my ace so don't let me down! Gardevoir!" Aleisters face breaks into a humongous ear to ear smile.

"Gardevoir" she stands tall, her dress falling, covering her feet up. The large red spike glows dark red in her chest.

" _Using a fairy type against a team of dragons...was this Aleisters secret plan all among!?"_

"HM." Lance lets out a large grunt before folding his arms again.

Haxorus' eyes peel for a split second but then firmly glare at Gardevoir.

"Moonblast!" Aleister starts off. Gardevoir uses the moons energy to form a large pink sphere of energy between her hands.

Gardevoir launches the attack, the pink sphere charging towards Haxorus.

"Rock slide" Lance protects Haxorus. Thick, brown slabs plummet from the sky and surround Haxorus, blocking the Moonblast from hitting.

"Surround him and strike!" Aleister grunts in annoyance.

"Keep it up" Lance whispers loudly towards Haxorus.

"Hax! Haxorus!" His pokemon nods obediently. Gardevoir quickly runs and shoots orbs in every direction possible, 360° around Haxorus. Haxorus roars as his body glows gold. He summons more slabs that fall all round him.

"Fine then! If that's what you want! Respond to my heart and surpass the bond of evolution! Mega evolve!" Aleister holds his left wrist up, long bonds connect with his pokemon as she mega evolved. Her dress gets poofyer and her spike splits in two, still located in the centre.

"Superpower!" Lance roars. Haxorus becomes enveloped in a glowing red aura before he roars loudly. Haxorus takes a step forwards with a red coloured leg. Even though he lightly steps forwards, the ground around him crumbles like a biscuit.

"HHHHHAXORUS!" He murderously roars before dashing forwards at blinding speed. He punches Mega Gardevoir and she flies backwards, engraving the wall behind. Without a second thought, Haxorus charges again. Gardevoir falls forwards, narrowly dodging resulting in the superpowered dragon pokemon to punch the back wall, breaking it even further.

"Moonblast!" Shouts Aleister with a large sweat drop. Haxorus stares at Gardevoir the second she charges the attack. He rushes in with Superpower but gets rejected and the moonblast crashes into him like kicking a football into a goal. He drags backwards, marking the floor before lying down on his back, unable to fight.

" _Haxorus is unable to fight, Gardevoir wins!_ " The referee smiles faintly

Gardevoir pants lightly as Aleister praises her with a huge grin.

" _What A fight! Haxorus rally tried but in the end still fell to the fairy type pokemon, Gardevoir!"_

"Return. You were fine, I was at fault. Alright, Hydreigon, standby!" He throws his penultimate pokeball up. A large dark purple and black dragon with three heads roars violently.

"Tri. Attack!"Lance smiles. He folds his arms once again as his cape drapes off the floor.

"Drei!" Hydreigons three heads roar simultaneously as they all shoot a different attack. The main head uses flamethrower towards Gardevoir whilst the left head uses ice beam and the right uses thunderbolt.

"Dodge and use focus blast!" Aleister chuckles and swipes his arm mid-air.

"Devoir!" She howls whilst dodging the three blasts. She jumps to dodge flamethrower, back flips in mid air to dodge the ice beam which freezes a small part of the the floor. She runs forwards and leaps up, therefore dodging the thunderbolt which breaks the ice. She quickly forms a strong focus blast that smashes into Hydreigons main face. The mighty pokemon falls to the ground but recovers slowly with a large amount of damage taken.

 _"A supereffective attack that strikes down Hydreigon in a single blow! Wow!"_

"Calm mind!" Aleister plans to finish this with the next attack.

"Fire blast!" lance shouts. A large kanji shaped fire blast scorched the area as it shoots forwards towards mega Gardevoir.

"Moon. Blast." He whispers quietly. Gardevoir forms a significantly larger Moonblast and shoots it right between the fire blast, disintegrating the attack and devastating Hydreigon. He surges backwards from the hit and crashes. A small cloud of dust whips up but isn't thick making it easy to see Hydreigons swirly eyes.

" _That. Was. Fast!_ " The commentator roars making the crowd cheer immensely.

 _"Hydreigon cannot fight. Gardevoir wins again!_ "

 _What A winning streak! Will she continue_!?"

"Salamance, you're needed now!" Lance gets slightly annoyed at the panting mega Gardevoir that's bossing his team

"GGGGGRAAAAAAH!" Salamance practically smashes out of his pokeball and lands on the ground. He roars once again and flaps his mighty wings, blowing a powerful gust towards Gardevoir, making her slide backwards and block her eyes from the dust

"Up. Stone edge!" Lance unfolds his arms and clenched a single fist, throwing it forwards. Salamance roars up a storm before beating his large red wings twice to propelled his heavy body into the air. He flies in a circle and roars again, sending a barrage of small, sharp stones to reign down upon Gardevoir.

" them" Aleister hesitates for a second. Gardevoir tries to dodge them but gets his again due to the long battle she's been in. The stones make direct contact and send her flying backwards.

"Ah! Are you alright Gardevoir!?" He asks once again. She nods in assurance and stands again, sweat dropping and dusting herself off. She sways some to side, trying to gain her balance.

"Moonblast!" He commands. Gardevoir silently rushes forwards, leaping up and forming her attack.

"Crunch!"

Salamance charges down at a blinding speed and bites Gardevoir Moonblast with dark, powerful glowing fangs. The attack blows up as she gets thrown down. She stands again but barely.

 _"Shocker! This Gardevoir just won't fall_!"

"Stone edge!" Lance ends the battle at hand. Once again, small, sharp stones dig into Gardevoir body, knocking her out cold. She falls to the ground and face plants.

Her body reverts back to its normal form.

 _"Gardevoir cannot continue, Salamance wins!"_

 _"Looks like the powerful physical attacker dominates the supereffective fairy and psychic type_!"

"Return my partner. You were perfect!" Lance returns his fallen partner and throws his next pokemon out. "Fight for me, Metagross!"

"MeTA!" Metagross roars loudly as he thuds on the ground, his four arms digging into the ground."

"Meteor mash!" Shouts a laughing Aleister. Metagross pulls all four of his arm together as a spinning silver aura covers him. He dashes into the air towards Salamance.

"Alright, Dragon rush!" Lance smirks unintentionally

"Lamance!" He roars as he dashes down, a large blue dragon aura covering his body. Salamance roars and so does the dragon aura. The open mouth consumes Meteor mash and the two attacks explode.

Metagross spins back but quickly regains control, easily hovering in the air, he roars again.

Salamance flies upwards out of the black cloud. He looks unscathed but he has scratches all over his left wing as well as his left eye closed.

"Crunch!" Lance nods at Salamance who nods back with Open eyes. He charges down with sharp, black fangs.

"Metagross, bullet punch!" Aleister clicks his fingers. Metagross practically teleports above Salamance with a glowing silver arm. He smashes it into Salamances back, sending the heavy dragon down towards the ground. He struggles to stand but does eventually. Metagross rushes down towards him.

Aleister clicks his fingers again.

"Bullet punch!"

Lance asks Salamance to use dragon rush but as he is preparing, gets hit with a powerful bullet punch which takes it down.

 _"Using a priority move to defeat the opponent! Impressive!"_

" _Salamance cannot go on. Metagross wins! Champion Lance, please call out your final Pokémon._

Lance nods and folds his arms. He then puts one arm down and throws off his cape, signalises that he's serious.

"Dragonite, let's go!" His shining pokeball spins rapidly before a large yellow and orange striped pokemon with a large belly, tiny wings and two antennas flies up and lands heavily. It looks a little dopy.

"BGRAAAAAAH!" He let's out a menacing roar. He folds his arms and stares directly at Metagross.

"Bullet punch!"

"Meeeetagross!" He dashes at a blinding speed. The attack directly hits Dragonite who just stands still and takes it. While Metagross is retreating, Lance uses fire punch, sending him spinning and crashing backwards.

 _"Wow! Lances dragonite really is something else_!"

Metagross lands and struggles to stand back up.

"Now, hammer arm!" Aleister growls. Metagross flies forwards with a glowing arm. As he is about to clobber Dragonite, lance reacts.

"Alright. Fire punches" Smiles Lance. Dragonites fists set ablaze as he spins and back hands the hammer arm. His other hand punches Metagross into the floor, knocking metagross out.

"Taaagrosss"

" _Metagross cannot continue, Dragonite is victorious_." The referee waves his Red flag on Aleisters side.

"Return. I need your assistance, Gliscor."

A large bat-like pokemon with a long scorpion tail sits on its tail and repeatedly opens and closes his claws.

"Scor, gliscor!" He cheers.

"Knock off!" Gliscor rushes with a glowing black claw.

"Ice punch!" Lance shouts.

"BGRAH!" Dragonites fists freeze over this time as he ducks underneath Gliscor and thrusts both fists into his frail torso. Gliscor screams in agony and flies into the air from the hit. After tumbling, he regains his balance and charges back down using knock off.

"Ice punch again"

Dragonite wait until the last second to jump. He leaps up and punches gliscor again, knocking him out. The four times effective attack taking him down.

" _Gliscor cannot continue. Please call out your final Pokémon Aleister_."

"Return. Thank you. Volcarona, you're my last hope!"

A large bug with huge volcanic patterned wings flies high into the air.

" _The mythical Volcarona! Said to only be found beneath relic castle..."_

"Quiver dance!" Aleister calls out. Volcarona spins rapidly, raising her special attack, special defense and speed stat.

 _"The final fight. Who will come out victorious!_?"

"Take her down, ice punch!"

Dragonite rushes forwards with frozen fists.

"Now, fiery dance!"

Volcarona spins around elegantly, becoming surrounded in fire. She flaps her wings forwards, rejecting the surrounding fire off of her and towards Dragonite. The scorching heat burns the ice punch and sends him skidding backwards as he guards the attack.

"Extreme speed!" Lance clenched his fists

'Dodge it and use giga drain!"

Dragonite practically flash steps (if you've seen bleach you'll understand if not, basically, it's like teleportation) behind volcarona and punches her, smashing her frail body into the ground, the ground carving around her body.

"Bug buzz!" Aleister Grits his teeth as volcarona struggles to fly back up. She kind of screams as green waves quickly and powerfully launch towards Dragonite.

The powerful dragon pokemon quickly and easily dodges the attack by flying up, down and then circling it.

"Quick, giga drain!"

Volcarona, using her boosted speed stat, flaps her wings as her eyes glow. Large balls of green energy leave dragonites body, hitting him with a wave of fatigue that makes him fall to his knees on the ground below.

"Alright, hyper beam!" Lance opens up his fists and smiles.

"BGRAAAAAAH!" Dragonite roars as he unleashes a ginormous black and dark purple blast of energy.

"Quiver dance, flamethrower!" An enlarged flamethrower surges forwards. Instead of a normal red and yellow colour, the attack becomes a dark red and purple colour thanks to the four times special attack bonus.

The two attacks merge straight into each other, creating a large explosion of black energy. The black hole absorbs both attacks and disappears into nothingness.

"Eh? What happened there people!?" The commentator and the audience stare in a perplexed manor at the wonder that just occurred. Since no one has an explanation, they ignore it and continue.

"End this! Max draco Meteor!" Lance roars.

Dragonite runs forwards and smacks his tail against the ground, sending him into the air. He spins around and then roars, sending a sleeping Yveltal sized ball into the air. It explodes vigorously, raining down flaming meteors fused with black energy.

"Bug. Buzz!" Aleister then shouts words of encouragement towards his pokemon. She smiles and unleashes even bigger waves of green energy that smashes some of the meteors. The attacks hit the opposite pokemon, causing two large explosions on each side.

" _Who came out on top!?_ "

A thick silence easily cuttable with a pair of scissors fills the arena, you can hear the breathing of everyone.

Two large thuds break the silence.

The dust blocks the sight on volcarona side.

" _Dragonite is unable to battle! If volcarona can stand, she is the winner!_

"Come on volcarona" Aleister chants repeatedly.

The smoke clears

" _Volcarona is unable to battle meaning that this battle...is a tie!"_

" _What an outstanding fight from both trainers, definitely worthy of the finale!"_

"You and your pokemon fought nobly as one. I am proud to say that we drew." Lance picks up and puts on his cape.

Aleister nods and smiles. He has nothing to say and frankly, isn't quite the social person. He just bows and leaves after returning his final fallen pokemon.

 _ **There we have it! Sorry to say but now that I'm finally a year 11 student (freaking great...) I am going to update every Sunday because I have to study and have tons of shitty homework to do as well as as nagging father and exams so...yeah, sorry! Next up is Noel winter vs Steven!**_


	9. Chapter 6: Sandra vs Dawn

_**Hope you enjoy! This battle is...different, it's a contest and my first time writing one too so...yeah...**_

" _The Kalos contest championship is about to begin! Will both contestants please step onto stage and prepare for this battle?"_

"I'm here!" Dawn runs onto the stage _first_ wearing her usual contest attire, a fluffy pink dress with the top part being white and a pink ribbon around her waist. Her overconfident Piplup runs on with her and stands next to her, puffing out his chest.

" _And on the other side...Sandra"_

A medium heighted girl with two long black pony tails that went town to her lower back walks on stage. She looked normal until she turned around, revealing a humongous firework on her back. It isn't lit but it is huge. She has a huge cigar in her mouth that this time is lit. Every now and again she takes a puff.

 _"Erm...is that thing even legal?_ " Asks The male commentator slightly quietly

 _"It seems a little...odd_ " The second one asks

" _Erm...the mics are on!"_

The female commentator coughs abruptly to cover the conversation and continues the battle at hand as Sandra stares at them.

"Erm...nice to meet you, I'm dawn" Smiles the blue haired contestor as she holds two pokeballs in her hand.

"You two. I'm...Sandra." whispers Sandra back shyly, taking a huff of her Cigar.

" _Alright then...begin!"_

The timer for five minutes started and the points bar for each contestant set itself at full.

Dawn returns piplup and golds his pokeball with one other. "Piplup, Togekiss, let's go!"

"Piplup!" A small, blue penguin pokemon cheerily leaps out and smiles with his small yellow beak.

"Gekiss!" Dawns majestic togekiss soars the sky in a tornadoed loop fashion before landing besides Piplup and smiling.

"Magcargo, Lampent, come on out!" Sandra throws two pokeballs up that she takes out of her giant firework residing on her back.

"Maggg!" A large flaming slug sits, dripping fire.

"Lammmmpent!" She squeals, levitating above the ground above Magcargo. Using fire types may not have been the smartest move but she is using only fire types for the contest...

"Togekiss, aura sphere and Piplup use bubblebeam, go!" Dawn starts the fight off by pointing her finger forwards and attacking.

"Tooge!"

"Piiipluuuuup!"

A large orange sphere of energy forms above Togekiss' left wing as Piplup shoots a spinning bubblebeam. The attack wraps around aura sphere ad togekiss throws it. The aura sphere surges forwards with bright blue bubbles orbiting it.

"A _beautiful but deadly attack from Dawn! The powerful aura sphere surrounded in the supereffective bubblebeam!"_

A small fraction of Sandras contest points fall.

"Magcargo, flamethrower! Lampent, shadow ball!" Smiles Sandra as she inhales her Cigar.

Lampent shoots a shadow ball forwards which is then surrounded by searing hot fire. The two attacks collide and explode into fireworks in which Sandra stares in awe as they explode in many pretty colours.

A quarter of each contestants points bar decreases.

"Magcargo use flamethrower and lampent use inferno!"

"Peeeent!"

"Cargo!"

A powerful red flamethrower shoots forwards and the a huge blue fire attack launches besides it. The two attacks spin each like a double helix. They don't fuse but get very close in which Dawns points decrease another small amount.

"Togekiss use air slash! Piplup use bubblebeam again!" Dawn smiles as she devises a plan.

A gleaming ball forms and launches from Togekiss, splitting and destroying the two fire attacks. The bubblebeam launches straight after and strikes the two fire types, sending them crashing backwards.

Sandra inhales then exhales her Cigar as her two Pokémon stand up.

"Magcargo, Earth power! Lampent use inferno on the ground!"

"Togekiss fly up and use aura sphere and take piplup up!"

Togekiss obeys and flies up, charging her attack.

Magcargo jumps up and crashes down, splitting the ground ahead of him. The cracks grows larger as Lampent uses her blue fire on the ground. Large blue pillars of glistening flame energy rockets up into the sky around Dawns Pokémon. Her Togekiss flies around to dodge but inevitably gets hit by the attack. They both fall to the ground as Dawn loses more points.

"No need to worry..." Dawn repeats twice as her pokemon struggle to stand.

Sandra inhales and exhales again, both of her Pokémon nods and attack. Magcargo uses rollout and dashes towards Togekiss who embraces the air with piplup. As if knowing that would happen, Lampent uses Psychic on the rollout, elevating the spinning shell into the air. Dawn quickly reacts as her points get a large chunk eaten out of them.

"Whirlpool! Safeguard!"

Piplup leaps up as Togekiss uses safeguard. After taking a second to scream his name out, a large pool of water in the shape of an upside down pyramid forms and launches towards the Magcargo in rollout.

Lampent uses Psychic again, making Magcargo go and round the attack and striking Piplup before he could land on Togekiss' back. Togekiss takes heed of what happens and quickly flies down to catch the falling pokemon. After obtaining piplup, she spins and flies in a circle, deducting few points from Sandra.

"Double flamethrower!" Sandra shouts and she places her Cigar back in her mouth. Both Pokémon use flamethrower, one red and one blue. The two streams of fire jet forwards into the sky.

"Dodge them!" Dawn Shouts back. Togekiss elegantly dodges by spinning around the first flamethrower and then piplup jumps as she ducks down to avoid the second.

" _These two seem to be evenly matched in elegance but Sandra is in the lead so far! With only two minutes left to go, how will dawn comeback from this!?"_

"Lampent double team!" Smiles Sandra as her pokemon duplicates multiple times.

"Alright now, sky attack, bubblebeam!" Dawn attacks again as she looks at the clock and then to see how many points she's down by. She heaves a sigh to calm herself down.

Togekiss glows prepossessingly and flies barely above the ground towards lampent.

"Piiiplupluplupluplup!" He shouts, spinning vertically as u is beak glows and shoots sky blue, gleaming bubbles towards Togekiss to back her up.

"Rollout! Shadow ball!"

Magcargo rolls towards Togekiss at a high speed in his shell as Lampent and her duplicates use shadow ball. The shadow ball throws off Togekiss allowing Magcargo to land on her back. The bubblebeams strike lampent in return.

The attacks collide and explode in different areas of the stage. As it clears, Togekiss is struggling to shake off Magcargo and Lampent is wearily levitating whilst piplup is staring. A small amount of point is deducted from both contestants, making their points equal.

 _"Only A minute left! Who will win!?"_

"Togekiss, sky attack!" Dawn exclaims. She lights up and spins around with the flaming snail on her back, to no avail.

"Lampent!" Sandra blows a shape with her Cigar smoke. Lampent nods and dashes towards Piplup who prepares for an attack.

Lampent unleashes a flamethrower but piplup charges towards it.

"Dodge and use hydro pump upwards!" Smiles dawn. Piplup leaps attack spins sideways, dodging the attack before leaping off lampents head and unleashing a hydro pump. The thick blast of water surges but Magcargo jumps (another blow of smoke) and the attack hits Togekiss, lowering get Dawns score again.

The timer ticks down to 30 seconds.

"Air slash, bubblebeam and then sky attack!"

Togekiss forms and throws a gleaming air slash. As it gets closer to the two fire types, Piplups bubblebeam destroys the air slash. As the attack explodes into fireworks, Togekiss uses sky attack.

"Toooogekiss!" The attack sends the two fire types hurdling down.

10 second remaining.

"End this! Inferno, rock throw!" Sandra then inhales and exhales her Cigar, adding to her command.

"Peck! Sky attack!" Dawn Shouts desperately.

"Piiipluuuuup!"

"Toooogekiss!"

"Maaaaaagcarr!"

"Lammmmpent!"

The Peck turns gold as she rushes down and the rock sets ablaze, crashing into them.

The glistening attacks lower the opposing bar as the timer ticks away. All for pokemon leap back to their respected side.

Five second remaining.

" bubblebeam!"

The sky blue bubbles blast forwards but the opposing pokemon dodge the attack.

"Air slash!" Dawn Shouts. Togekiss forms the attack but the timer runs out.

" _ **Tiiiiiiiiiiiime**_!"

"Just send it up" Dawn smiles in defeat.

The attack goes up and both contestants return their pokemon and step down from their podiums. Sandra and dawn shake hands and then Sandra gets given her ribbon

" _Sandra, by 5 points, is the winner!"_

The crowd cheer as she holds up her ribbon but for some reason they all abruptly stop.

Sandra looks up as Dawns Togekiss' air slash falls and explodes right behind her, setting off her firework which blasts her off into the sky.

"Damn it dawn!" She screams as her Cigar galls out of her mouth and lands in front of Dawn. She blast off into a star.

 _"Told you that think wasn't legal.._."

 _ **Hope everyone liked it! My first time writing a contest battle...**_

 _ **Sorry it's so short but there was only so much to write before it felt like I was dragging it out and the time limit is short anyway.**_


	10. Chapter 7: Noel vs Steven!

_**Steven stone. The champion of The Hoenn region that dominates all with his powerful mega Metagross and his artillery of steel (and rock) types. Only a selected few get to claim victory against him and even fewer get to see all six of his pokemon. One lucky girl...Noel winter, gets the opportunity to face off against this icy blue haired wonder. Let's go straight to the fight and see how it's progressing...**_

Noel has long, curly pink hair that's roughly hip length as well as greyish blue eyes.

"Manetric, stop that stone edge with a Thunderbolt towards the ground!" Noel swipes her arm to the right, moving her curly pink hair. Manetric nods as bright yellow electricity surges forwards and smashes into the ground, kicking up dirt and mud that counters the stone edge.

Steven smiles with an impressed look before commanding Aggron again, "alright then, Dragon claw!"

"Aaaagron" He roars as he slowly charges towards the yellow and blue pokemon. He holds his claws out as a long, scaly aura engulfs his claws. Manetric worryingly looks at noel but she smiles and nods which reassures Manetric.

"Dodge and use bite!

"Nettric!" His fangs grow long and black as he dashes towards Aggron. Aggron changes coarse and slashed Manetric twice before he got bitten.

"Earthquake!" Smiles Steven. Aggron stomps his heavy, metal covered right leg against the ground which splits the ground. The crack surges towards Manetric, breaking the ground into multiple slabs on the way. Manetric runs around but inevitably gets struck by the broken ground. Smoke erupts from the impact.

 _"Manetric Is unable to continue, Aggron wins!. The score is 2-1 with Stevens Cradily and Noels Klinklang and Manetric down._

"Return, you were great" Noel smiles at her defeated pokemon as it's returned.

"That was interesting, show me more" Smiles Steven with Open arms.

"Hm" Noel nods. "You asked for it! You're up Dragonite!"

A giant orange dragon with a striped belly stands infront of her. It has two antennas and tiny wings.

"BGRAAAAAAH" Dragonite devastatingly roars. He takes a battle stance and smirks towards his trainer.

"Power up punch!" Shouts the quick thinking trainer. Her plan is to power up Dragonite so much that he devastates all of Stevens team.

Dragonite practically vanishes upwards, he spreads his tiny wings as his fist lights up. Dragonite roars once again as he charges downwards, his bright fist trailing behind.

"Aggron, iron tail!" Steven demands. Aggrons tail turns into a bright steel colour before he spins and smashes it against Dragonites fist. The two attacks collide and both Pokémon retreat unscathed.

A silhouette through the smoke surprises Steven. Dragonite shoves his power up punch straight into Aggrons mouth, shooting the pokemon far back and taking him out.

" _Aggron cannot continue, Dragonite is victorious" The referee smiles and winks at Noel who blushed a little._

"Return. You did great. You're next, Armaldo.

"Maaaaaldo!" The large pokemon roars and is covered with thick, grayish-blue plates.

"Dragon rush!" Noel throws an arm forwards.

"Draaaaa!" He flies into the air and spins around before straightening up his body and striking. He flies down at a blinding speed, a large blue dragon aura engulfing his body. The dragon aura and Dragonite roar simultaneously.

"Armaldo, rock blast!" Steven smirks slightly. Armaldo lets out a mighty screech before forming large balls of rock and releasing them at Dragonite. The rock blasts rip through parts of the dragon rush but the attack manages to land.

" _Both pokemon are knocked out!_ " The referee shouts loudly.

"Return Dragonite, you were ace"

"Return armaldo. I really thought you could survive the powered up attack" Steven eye rolls secretly.

"Aerodactly, you're needed!" Steven throws his next pokeball out. A large flying pterodactyl screeches ominously before flapping its large purple wings.

"Gardevoir, spotlight!" Noel moves her curly hair out of her face.

"Garrrrd" she calmly calls her name.

" _Here we go! Time to see some mega power people!"_

"Gardevoir, respond to me!" Noel holds up her arm to reveal a mega ring on one of her fingers. Gardevoir responds and mega evolve into mega Gardevoir.

Gardevoir turns almost completely white; only its hair remains green. Its gown becomes longer and wider, resembling a bridal gown. There are now two horns in the center of her chest, extending to either side instead of just one in the centre.

"Gaaaaaardevoir!" She calls out as the mega evolution symbol appears for a split second before vanishing

Return Aerodactly" Steven stares at mega Gardevoir and her trainer before throwing out his ace.

 _"A smart substitute from Steven there, who will he come out with?"_

"Metagross, standby!" Steven throws his pokeball in a backhanding fashion as a large shiny steel pokemon with a large yellow cross across his forehead stands powerfully infront of him, engraving his heavy arms into the weak ground beneath.

"Alright, respond to my calling and surpass evolution!" Steven plucks the pin off of his jacket and holds it up as Metagross mega evolves.

He constantly floats, and its legs become arms. The cross on its face turn pale gold, and it gains two small holes and a spike immediately below the cross, giving the impression of a goatee

"META!" He screeches loudly as he levitates. The mega evolution symbol appears but vanishes quickly afterwards.

" _Using a steel type against a fair type is smart! And it's his most powerful pokemon too!"_

"Bullet punch, go!" Steven roars boldly, breaking the silence of the audience and Noels trail of thought. Within a blink of an eye, Metagross appears behind mega Gardevoir and punches her with four powerful, glowing arms. He quickly retreats neck infront of Steven as Gardevoir falls to her knees

" _There it is folks! Stevens mega Metagross strikes a supereffective hit before Noel could even utter a word!_

"Grrr. Moonblast!" Noel grumbles. Gardevoir stands to her feet and quickly forms a large pink ball using the plight from the moon.

"Devoir!" She shoots it forwards. The attack hurtles towards mega Metagross who swiftly dodges the attack with a nod from Steven.

"Meteor mash!" Steven whispers into his hand. Metagross nods and flies up quickly and stand infront of the sun to cover himself.

"Tagross!" Mega Metagross's body glows blue and he tucks his four arms in and points them at the opponent. It then charges full speed at the opponent while spinning clockwise and surrounded in a blue aura.

"Psychic!" Screams Noel, her eyes burning passionately.

"Garrrrd" she struggles to hold the psychic attack against the meteor mash.

" _Woow! Mega Gardevoir is using psychic to hold back the meteor mash but she doesn't look so good!"_

"Persevere!" Shouts Steven. Metagross's eyes flash for a second as he smashes through psychic and lands directly into Gardevoir. The area upon impact explodes loudly and the dust covers the two Pokémon.

Gardevoir lays down, unconscious.

" _Gardevoir cannot continue, Mega Metagross wins! The score is now 4:3 to Steve_ n!" The referee holds up the green flag on Stevens side. He smirks secretly.

"Return and rest. You're needed, Greninja!" Noel aggressively throws her penultimate pokeball into the air.

Greninja makes a strange noise as he stands tall with folded arms.

"Bullet punch, go!" Steven smiles deviously as Metagross practically teleports above Greninja. His arms light up as he goes to thrust them down.

"Night slash" Noel crosses her arms. Metagross smashes into the ground and rocks fly up but Greninja side flips into the air and back flips before drawing out a long, dark energy blade. The stadium flashes pitch black before a large purple slash cuts the darkness. Mega Metagross staggers back but hovers again shortly after.

 _"A direct his from Greninja! Supereffective as well!"_

"Alright, Meteor mash!" Steven clenched his left fist which resides down by his thigh.

"Meeeetagross!" He's surrounded by a blur aura again as he spins clockwise at a high speed and dashes forwards.

"Counter with water shrunken!" Shouts Noel. Greninja charges forwards and leaps up into the air. He spins sideways as a huge, four pointed shuriken of water forms. It grows larger and larger as mega Metagross closes in.

"Throw ittt" Noel spits between gritted teeth.

The water shuriken grows to the size of mega Metagross as he throws it. The meteor mash collides straight into the attack and it instantly explodes. Metagross spins out of control, backwards with closed eyes. He smashes straight into the wall behind and struggles to stand whilst Greninja lands and stands on one foot.

"Giga impact!" Steven shouts, sounding a little more agitated. Metagross instantly stands back up and flies high up before plummeting down. His Body's surrounded by an orange sphere of energy. Then, the orange color fades and turns purple, with orange streaks of energy that spiral around the orb.

"Dodge it!" Noel pulls a straight face. Greninja jumps above the attack until mega Metagross changes paths and practically uppercuts Greninja. He flies up into the air, only to be greeted with a bullet punch on his way down.

"Greeee" He struggles to stand up. He sits on his knees with lots of scratches and gashes on his body. Greninja stands reluctantly and obeys his trainers order.

"You alright?" Noel worryingly asks. She obviously knows the answer but didn't know what else to say. After a few seconds, Greninja nods and folds his arms once again.

"Gre! Nin, Gre!"

"Sweet! Surf then!"

Greninja places his left palm on the ground and closes his eyes for a split second. The earth rumbles violently as Greninjas eyes glow blue. It creates a huge wave of water. Greninja rides on top of it towards mega Metagross.

"Meteor mash!" Steven shouts once again. Metagross charges and crashes straight through the wave in which Greninja leaps up at the last second.

"Night slash! Check. Mate."

Again, the stadium falls pitch black as a large purple slash cuts through the darkness like a hot knife through butter.

Mega Metagross takes the hit and smashes into the ground, cratering it upon impact. He struggles to get back up repeatedly but inevitably de-mega evolves.

 _"Metagross is unable to battle, Greninja is the winner_!"

" _Woah! A powerful onslaught of attacks from Greninja takes down the powerful mega Metagross!"_

"Return, buddy. Excadrill, your assistance is needed!" Steven back hands his pokeball as it bursts open. A medium sized sand mole with large metal assets stands infront.

"Alright, sandstorm!" Steven holds his right hand into the air. A large tornado of sand launched into the air as the whole stadium erupts with sand. Noel squints and so does Greninja.

 _"Creating A sandstorm to utilise his sand rush ability! Good idea!_ "

"Alright, X-scissor Excadrill!" Stevens eyes remain open in the sand. Excadrill charges at a quickened pace thanks to his ability, and slashes his claws on an X shape. A large green X appears as Excadrill punches it forwards.

"Aerial ace!" Noel counteracts. Greninjas foot lights up as he whirlwind kicks the attack. Both attacks explode resulting in both Pokémon leaping back and preparing to attack again.

"Giant water shuriken!"

"Again, X-scissor!"

"Exxxxcadrill!"

"Grreeeeeeninja!"

The humongous water shuriken vertically spins, slicing the air with it whilst the giant green X breaks the wind flow. Excadrill cuts straight through the water shuriken with additional speed, slamming straight into Greninja.

"Greninja no!" Noel screams In horror as the supereffective attack takes down Greninja. He slumps to the floor from the back wall, knocked out.

" _Greninja cannot fight any longer...excadrill wins!_ " The referee heaves a sigh as the final fight commences

 _"Alright folks, time for the final battle_!"

"Return pal. You're needed, Chandelure!"

"Luuuuure" A devious shrieks emits from the possessed chandelier.

The sandstorm rages more as Excadrill speeds up even more, agilly moving left to right.

"Calm mind!"

Chandelure closes her eyes as she raises her stats.

"Now, shadow ball!" Noel shouts loudly. A large ball of dark energy forms at Chandelures mouth and she launches it at Excadrill.

"Rock slide" Steven nods as Excadrill disappears in the blink of an eye and reappears behind Chandelure. He calls his name out as large slabs of rock materialise and fall from the sky.

"Dodge them and use dark pulse!"

"Chandddelurre!" She spins clockwise as a spinning pulse of dark energy spirals through multiple slabs and breaks them like a biscuit. The attack hits Excadrill who's caught off guard and throws him backwards but he recovers.

"Flamethrower!"

"Drill run!"

The searing hot, supereffective flames, surge towards excadrill but the mole pokemon, who's spinning at high speed, breaks right through the Attack and hits Chandelure but as ground doesn't effect ghost types, it does nothing. Excadrill rebounds off of Chandelure into the air by kicking her face.

"Alright then, sandstorm and X-scissor!" Finishes Steven. Excadrill back flips and shoots down at a blinding speed into Chandelure, giving Noel to time to react. He spins, creating a sandstorm to boost his speed again and then charges down after the opposing pokemon.

"End this, X-scissor again!" Steven swipes his arm.

"Exxxxcadrill!" He quickly slashes Chandelure downwards, kicks off of her and then uses X-scissor again, shoving Chandelure into the ground. A deafening explosion erupts the arena. The smoke clears and Chandelure is unable to battle.

 _"Chandelure cannot battle anymore, Excadrill wins meaning that Steven is victorious!"_

The crowd goes wild as the referee commences the match.

Noel stomps her feet angrily but soon admits her loss and shakes hands with Steven and congratulates him.

"You were amazing. Thank you"

 _ **I am SO sorry it's two days late! There were some...problems so I haven't been on for a while, sorry for the late replies!**_

 _ **I have some news. I was planning to start the tourney next week but I'm not here so I can't. I have a geography trip on Tuesday and my duke of Edinburgh expedition for the rest of the week so sorry in advanced!**_


	11. Authors note 4

_**Yooo, sorry I haven't updated, I haven't left I swear! I've been busy but I'm back now and ready! I have one final request then the tourney then my own story so be prepared!**_


	12. Authors note 5

_**I am SO Sorry for the unmentioned hiatus! Things were hectic and I've broken my phone...again...BUT my laptop has been fixed and i have the tablet...basically, I'm not making excuses. I'm back and ready to kick off where i left off!**_


	13. Chapter 8: Megan vs Steven!

_**Heyy all, sorry for the break but I'm ready to kick off the final fight before the new stories!**_

 _ **Bold is the commentator, italics is inside the trainers heads and underlined is me oh and the pokedex is bold and italics.**_

 _ **Without further adieu, let's gooo!**_

A tall, thin young man with ice-blue hair and sky blue eyes stood on the opposite end of the battlefield, he wore a smug grin on his face.

Steven wore a charcoal jacket with two black zig-zag stripes, a white undershirt and a red tie. Steven wore skinny black pants and black shoes with low heels, as well as metallic jewellery on both of his sleeves and his index and ring fingers. A pin with a multicoloured stone residing in it rested on his jacket.

"You're assistance is needed, Aggron!" He broke the silence and threw his first pokeball into the air. The second it opened, his opponent, a girl in her early 20's, threw out her first pokemon too.

Her emerald green eyes sparkled elegantly as her first pokemon practically tore the pokeball open, eager to fight.

"Aggrooon!" Aggron stood battle ready, the pokemon was primarily black with plates of silver-colored armor. The armor on its head had two pairs of holes with horns protruding from the front holes.

Megan held up her pokedex, allowing the monotone voice to tell her something new.

" _ **Aggron, the thick iron pokemon and the final form of aaron. It claims an entire mountain as its own territory. It mercilessly beats up anything that violates its environment. This Pokémon vigilantly patrols its territory at all times"**_

Fighting heavy metal with heavy metal Megan though to herself quietly. Her Bastiodon looked back at her and then back towards Aggron.

Its dark gray, square head resembled a castle wall, complete with four cream yellow, window-like spots with a black outline, three dark gray spikes on the top, and two larger gray spikes in the upper corners. Behind its large, flat head was a small, thick body which was further protected by a gray ridge and dark gray plates on its back, jagged growths on its legs, and a plated tail.

" **Two pokemon who're good at defense and offence but slow in speed! How fast will they fall? Get it?"**

The arena remained silence

The commentator cleared his throat,"fine then. Commence" He then whispered under his breath

The crowd cheered, mixed messages flew above the heads of the two competing trainers, some cheered for Steven, some cheered for Megan whilst others consumed food and drinks, not paying any attention to the fight at hand.

"Start this off, metal burst!" Steven cut off the commentator. The second he finished speaking, Aggron practically came to life and pushed his neck back before spitting a large, gooey lump of melted metal towards Bastiodon.

Megan contemplated for a second but quickly came to a conclusion. She pushed her purple glasses on top of her short red hair and commanded Jessica to dodge the hit. Bastiodon slowly dodged the attack, the silver sludge melting into the ground behind her.

"Flash cannon!" Megan quickly countered. Bastiodon opened her flat mouth to reveal a small ball of silver energy rapidly growing. After a few seconds, Bastiodon launched the ball as a beam of thick, silver energy.

Steven watched the move make direct contact with Aggron, dust erupted the second it landed. Half the crowd cheered and booed, the other half coughed and wiped their eyes from the rising dust.

" **Erm...Steven...why didn't you dodge?"**

Steven turned his head towards Megan, looked her dead in the eye and smiled at her. "That was a powerful attack but you'll have to do better if you want to defeat me!"

"Grrr" Megan replied, thinking of how to play the fight out.

"Head smash!" Steven quickly called out whilst Megan was thought tracking.

"Gron!" Aggron started off by slowly walking towards his opponent. His walk became a jog which quickly became an all out sprint. Even though it wasn't very fast, the ground beneath Aggron trembled with every step. His whole body lit up orange as he lowered his head and held his arms back like how naruto ran.

"Jessica, flash cannon!"

"Baaaaaaastiodon! She called as her mouth launched a thick beam of silver energy. Aggron leaned to the left to dodge it. The attack dented the wall behind Steven which scared some of the crowd.

" **How can such a slow pokemon dodge such a fast attack!? Somebody please explain**!" The commentator sarcastically called out which struck up conversation in the crowd.

"You can do this darling...I believe in you" sat in the crowd, unknown to her, was Megan's mum with a Stoutland she stroked every now and then. Her daughter had the same features as her, the emerald green eyes, short red hair...even her Green fedora.

"Pressure him! Don't stop until you land a hit!" Megan hesitated secretively. Bastiodon sweat dropped but obeyed her order.

"Bassssstiodon! Don! Don! Don!" She repeated as he launched multiple flash cannons towards her opponent.

"Keep it up!" Steven and Megan shouted simultaneously to their pokemon but for different reasons. Bastiodon kept launching attacks whilst Aggron closed the gap.

"Bastio-h" He released a very small attack before frantically gasping for air. Aggron dived head first into Bastiodon, the castle pokemon lowering her head to try and protect herself. Aggron had driven his horn straight into Bastiodons mouth without noticing.

"Aaaagron!" He roared as he stepped forwards, forcing Bastiodon back into the corner of the stage.

"Come on Bastiodon!"

"Shove her into a corner Aggron!"

 _Bastiodon is low on energy meaning that aimlessly attacking won't help...as I saw earlier."_ Megan began to think which became hard due to all the screaming in the background.

 _She can't hold on for long...Earthquake would just swallow both of them up, no. I'll save that as a last resort...what's super effective...ground, water...fire...fire_!

"Hold on Jessica! Flamethrower!" Megan raised her fedora so they wouldn't knock down her glasses. Bastiodons mouth lit up in flames as she unleashed a searing hot blast of flaming power on Aggron. The attack heated up his horn and spread to his body, burning the pokemon and sending it staggering backwards which opened a gap for another attack.

"Nice thinking Megan! A supereffective attack is sure to shove any pokemon out of your little circle!" Her mum shouted out but she couldn't be heard over the roaring crowd.

"Nice! Now earthquake whilst he's dazed!" Megan saw an opportunity and took it, not realising it was a trap.

"Just what I wanted! Avalanche!" Steven crossed his arms with a smile.

" **Steven is the king of last second plans! This is why he's a champion folks! Avalanche is double the power when the user gets hit first!"**

Aggrons body glowed bright blue, and a dark cloud appeared above the opponent. Chunks of white and clear ice then rained down from the cloud and struck Bastiodon repeatedly.

Jessica couldn't look up or defend the attack so she stood and took it. Jessica fell to her knees, struggling to stand.

"Again, head smash!" Steven finally seemed alive again. Whilst Bastiodon shivered and struggled to stand, Aggron rushed towards her, once again veiled in a red aura.

"Flamethrower!"

 **"Why is Megan attempting this tactic again!? Last time it worked out in Stevens favour!** "

"Well if you'd shut up and let me finish speaking, you'd see!"

 **"Wow! A feisty one we have here!** "

"Whatever" Megan murmured under her breath. She looked up to see Aggron about 100m away from victory, she quickly shouted out. "Crap, aim for the feet! Flamethrower go!"

"Bastiodon!" The flaming stream burnt Aggrons feet, causing him to faceplant into the ground infront of her.

"Kehehe. Earthquake." She smiled. Bastiodon raised her first two legs, and then slammed them down into the ground. A large fissure opened and swallowed Aggron whole, exploding afterwards. As the smoke rose, a large, dark figure shot up into the sky and slammed into the ground behind Steven, his eyes open in shock.

The whole arena went silent for a second. So quiet that you could hear the wind breeze through.

 **"There we have to folks! The first battle of the 6! Bastiodon wins**!"

As soon as the silence was broken, the crowd roared louder than Aggron ever could. Steven, after realising his pokemon had fallen, returned it and thanked him for his effort. He drew out his second pokeball and threw it sky high

"Don't let me down, Aerodactly!"

"Grrroah! Dacctyl!" He roared as he opened his huge mouth to reveal a row of sharp, white, serrated fangs. It had sharply pointed ears and a fierce expression with intense eyes. Its body was covered in light violet-gray skin with violet wings.

" **The second of champion Stevens pokemon, Aerodactly! This prehistoric predator was revived from an old amber and used to roam the world, preying on anything smaller than it**."

Aerodactly looked around and beared his fangs at Bastiodon.

"Look daddy, a dinosaur! A real life dinosaur!" A small child from the crowd shouted out, pointing his index finger towards Aerodactly. The large violet pokemon turned his head slowly towards the kid and opened his mouth to reveal his teeth. The kid quickly retracted his arm and turned his head in fright which resulted in a chuckle from the large pokemon.

Before any further movement, Megan pulled out her pokedex and opened it to the monotone voice once again.

" _ **Aerodactyl, the prehistoric pokemon. Aerodactyl is a ferocious, prehistoric Pokémon that goes for the enemy's throat with its serrated saw-like fangs."**_

"Rock slide!" Megan shouted out with a small grin, unknown to the audience. Without a second to spare, Jessica roared as her body lit up brown. Large slabs of rock materialise in the sky and plummeted down around Aerodactyl.

"Fire fang." Steven calmly spoke out to his pokemon.

"Daactyl!" She cried out in excitement as she flew forwards into the air, picking up speed. Aerodactyl agilly dodged the rock slide by flying around them, under then and at one point, curling in her wings and spinning past one. Her serrated saw like fangs set ablaze as she flew behind Bastiodon and sunk them into her back. The area around them erupted in smoke as Aerodactyl flew out unscathed.

 **"What A powerful, super effective hit from Steven's Aerodactyl! How will Megan comeback from that**?"

 **"Bastiodon is unable to battle, Steven and aerodactyl win**." The referee held up his green flag towards Steven's side.

"You were great, thank you Jessica" Megan whispered as she returned her unconsious pokemon.

 _Now...who do I choose next? Kangaskhan is too slow and so is Tyranitar. Drapion won't be much help...I'll use my ace._

"Blastoise, you're up next!" Megan threw her second pokemon into the air. A large dark blue tortoise covered in a thick, brown shell stands with stubby, open legs. Two powerful water cannons reside on the top side of the shell.

"TOOOISE!" She roared with excitement as she looked back at her trainer and nodded, signalising to go a step further.

"I hear you girl. Break the bonds of evolution and show me true power!" Megan screamed out as she help up her purple glasses. Long bonds of power linked and turned from a white-ish colour to gold. The aura surrounded Blastoise as she evolved once again.

As Mega Blastoise, it'd developed two smaller shells over its arms, each with their own water cannon. The two cannons on its back were replaced by a single, central water cannon of greater size.

The crowd cheered wildly as they saw Blastoise mega evolve. Some questioned why Steven didn't use Metagross but none of that concerned him.

 **"And straight off the bat Megan mega evolves! Steven, how will you deal with this powerhouse**!?"

"Simple." Steven smiled and nodded at his pokemon. Aerodactyl flew high into the sky and turned around to face mega Blastoise.

"Ice beam!" Megan shouted out, moving her fedora out of her face once again.

Three small sky blue coloured balls form, one at the end of each blaster. They all shot a clear blue zigzagged beam towards the opponent who flapped his wings powerfully.

"Thunder fang!" Steven commanded with a calm expression on his ace. Aerodactyl pulled in her wings and dived down, rapidly spinning as her serrated fangs became electrically charged. Aerodactyl practically free fell past the ice beams before making direct contact with Mega Blastoises left arm. The large blue pokemon slide back but quickly shook off the attack.

"Aerodactyl, again. Thunder fang!" Steven gave his pokemon no time to rest

 **"So Steven seems to be playing offensively, trying to take down this mega Pokémon with the super effective Thunder fang. I don't think this is going to work but let's wait and see**!"

"Surf!" Megan retaliated. The large cannon on Mega Blastoises back moved to the centre and charged up a powerful water orb. As Aerodactyl flew closer to the ground with sparked fangs, Blastoise launched the attack. The orb smashed the floor infront of her, sending a giant water wave forwards.

"Daactwlwlwlw" The prehistoric pokemons shriek became washed out with the attack. Aerodactyl struggled to stand back up. One she did, she shook herself off and flew up once again.

 _That should've taken her out...this is Steven I guess...all champions have strangely powerful pokemon..._

"End this, thunder fang!" Steven shouted loudly with a faint grin emerging. He threw his arm forwards as Aerodactyl hurtled past him and towards Blastoise, once again fangs that sparked yellow. Her mouth lit up as she widened her jaws like she was trying to swallow a beach ball whole.

 _Alright then. Approach two, head on since clearly my Surf failed..._

"Now, skull bash!" Megan had finally gotten fed up and threw off her fedora. The hat swayed left and right before delicately hitting the floor besides it's owners feet.

"Toise!" Mega Blastoise practically flew forwards, her body veiled in a faint red and white aura. She kept her arms by her side and her legs together as she charged headfirst towards Aerodactyl. The gap between the two attacking pokemon slowly closed. The crowd all held their breath as they became roughly 100m away.

"Now!" Both trainers screamed out, breaking the thick tension like cutting cake with a knife. Aerodactyl flapped her large wings and back flipped in mid air before sending down a powerful stone edge.

Bridget span in mid air and held her arms facing up, aiming all three blasters towards Aerodactyl.

"Hydro pump!"

As if time had slowed down, Bridget shot three powerful blasts of water, one from each blaster. The power of the attacks sent Bridget crashing into the floor but she didn't seem to mind. The two smaller attacks collided with the stone edge, cancelling each other out. The collision went up in smoke, as Aerodactyl cried out, the final blast of water hit her straight in her lower torso, sending the prehistoric pokemon flying up.

Half the crowd cheered as Aerodactly hit the floor and Bridget stood up, dusting herself off.

" **What. A. Match! I wouldn't have seen that happen even in a million years! This is to be expected from two amazing trainers!"**

 **"Aerodactyl cannot continue. Please send out your next pokemon Steven**."

"Thank you. You did well" Steven returned his unconscious pokemon and pulled out his next.

"Standby for battle, Metagross!"

"MeTA!" Metagross loudly roared as he burst out of his pokeball. The Shiny metal pokemon had a large, metallic cross situated in the centre of its face. On either side of the cross, a red eye peers out from a space in Metagross's metallic armour. Its four legs were joined to the main body by ball-and-socket joints. Each leg had three short claws on the end.

 **"Here it is Folks! Stevens best pokemon, his partner in crime shiny Metagross!"**

The crowd cheered. Scratch that. The crowd screamed, applauded AND cheered as well as praised Metagross which flattered the pokemon.

"Ready?" Steven looked at his partner which looked back and nodded.

"Tagross"

"Great. Surpass the bonds of evolution and show strength and courage! Dominate. Metagross, Mega evolve!" Steven ripped the pin from his jacket and held it towards the heavens. The long bonds that tied Steven and Metagross together shattered as long gold chains surrounded Metagross. He flashed white as he mega evolved.

"METAGROSS!" He vehemently roared as he levitated. Its legs become arms. The cross on its face turned pale gold, and it gained two small holes and a spike immediately below the cross, giving the impression of a goatee.

The multicoloured mega evolution symbol flashed and then disappeared.

"Alright then, Bullet punch!" Steven started off. Metagross practically teleported in front of Mega Blastoise. Megan's eyes peeled at the blinding speed, Mega Blastoises eyes did too.

The shiny mega pokemon punched Mega Blastoise with all four arms before quickly retreating.

" **Check out the speed! It seems that Mega blastoise-"**

"Just say bridget" Megan rolled her eyes as she cut the commentator off

 **"Fine. Bridget is no match for the speedy Metagross!"**

"Meteor mash!" Steven shouted excitedly. Mega Metagross' body lit up blue as he tucked in his four arms and pointed them at the opponent. It then charged full speed at the opponent whilst he span clockwise, surrounded in a blue aura.

"Head on, baby! Bridget use power-up punch!" Shouted an excited Megan.

 _Simple. I can't take down mega Metagross normally...or easily for that matter so I guess my best bet is to power up Bridget the best I can and one shot him. Hopefully he doesn't realise too soon..._

Mega Blastoises right launcher retracted into its shell as she clenched her fist. Her fist lit up red as she pulled it back and quickly thrusted it forwards against the meteor mash.

" **Powerful stuff! Anyones guess who'll win!"**

The two attacks clashed head on, bursting into smoke once again. Mega Blastoise slid back and fell onto all fours only to shake her head and stand back up.

Mega Metagross spun back but quickly regained control and hovered infront of Steven.

"Hydro pump Bridget!" Megan called out, breaking the silence between the two trainers.

She took aim at Metagross and blasted three powerful streams of water that jetted forwards.

"Psychic then use flash cannon!" Steven threw his arm forwards.

 _Deflecting this attack and then striking back with something powerful. Depending on what she uses next, I can easily evade it with a bullet punch or even use meteor mash again to break through. We can win this._

The three streams merged into one deadly stream that would've hit Mega Metagross right in the middle of the X on his face if it weren't for psychic. The attack got about 40m away from his face before psychic redirected the attack upwards into the air. The stream pumped straight up, taking the shape of the letter L. It continued upwards until weakening and exploding into a short burst of rain. The water droplets fell around the stadium, wetting Steven, Megan, the commentator and both Pokémon as well as some of the audience which caused them to moan in annoyance.

The flash cannon shot forwards towards Bridget but she power up punched it and retaliated with a smart ice beam.

The ice should freeze the rain and turn it into sharp ice, creating my own blizzard. No way Steven can counter that!

 _Hm. Ice beam. It isn't heading towards me which is peculiar. Maybe...no! Steven's eyes peeled open as he realised what she was doing. She's going to create a blizzard and whilst that's happening, try and finish me off. I know what to do! If I use psychic to gather the ice into a shield, I can Persevere with an attack!_

"Wait for it..."

 **"Both trainers seem to be thinking of their next move! Think aloud dammit, don't forget we're here watching**!"

"Hahaha sorry" Both trainers awkwardly laugh and reply together.

The ice beam froze the rain, just as Steven predicted, creating a mini blizzard.

"Surf!" Megan quickly added on. The large tidal wave surged forwards.

"Psychic! Create an ice shield." Metagross quickly obeyed and used his psychic powers to gather the small ice shards into a large shield. The ice beam made the shield bigger and stronger. The Surf got closer and Metagross kept the shield just infront of his face.

"Push the shield Forwards into the attack." Steven grinned faintly.

The shield thrusted Forwards, shattering under the pressure of the surf BUT also dispersing the surf into waterworks.

No Way! He saw through my strategy! Damn it.

"End this. Meteor mash."

Bridget is out of breath, I'm not sure she'll be able to dodge this...

"Guard!" Megan called out.

" **Seems like she's playing the defensive card after the offence failed."**

Blastoise crossed her arms but failed to block the powerful attack. She shot backwards, unfolding her arms and crashing powerfully into the wall.

Bridget de-mega evolved and couldn't move.

" **Blastoise is unable to continue, Mega Metagross is victorious!"**

"Thank you Bridget. Return" Megan smiled sympathetically.

"Great job Metagross!" Steven patted his mega partner who smiled happily whilst he waited for his next challenge.

Poison doesn't effect steel but dark does. Hm. I know who's up next!

"I'm impressed that you realised my ice beam plan and countered it so effectively!" Megan shouted from the other side of the field.

"Thanks. It took me a minute or two but without psychic, it wouldn't have worked ahaha" Steven replied happily.

 **"Erm...could we continue the battle now**?" The commentator rudely interrupted the little chit-chat.

"Yeah..." Megan muttered under her breath before she sent out her next pokemon.

"Tori, standby for battle!" She called out.

A very large pokemon, covered in a green, armour-like hide stood powerfully infront of Megan. It had Several spikes of varying size protruding from the back of its head, neck, and shoulders. Both sides of its chest, the center of its back, and its knees had two triangular holes. There was a grey, diamond-shaped patch of scales that covered its belly, and a smaller one on its back. It had three claws on its feet and hands. A ring of spikes surrounds the tip of its tail.

"Grrraaaaah!" Tyranitar roared ferociously as she took a well balanced battle stance and stared at Metagross.

 _This fight will be very hard as she's weak to steel but then Metagross is weak to Dark so I think we might just pull this off...just about_

"Bullet punch!" Steven smirked at the typing. Mega Metagross, though slightly worn out from the previous fight, still practically teleported forwards.

 _It's a long shot but I still have to try..._

"Alright, spin and dark pulse!" Megan cautiously commanded her pokemon. Tori questioned her trainer but as she saw the speed of Metagross, she quickly pivoted towards Steven and then rapidly span, unleashing the spinning purple attack. The attack luckily hit Metagross, shooting him back. Without a second to spare;

"Alright, dark pulse again!"

"Ranitar!" She roared and attacked again. Mega Metagross shot backwards, crashing into the wall behind.

" **Metagross is unable to ba-"**

"Gross..." Metagross cut off the referee, slowly standing up from the dented wall. He slowly but surely levitated back to Steven.

"Well...that sure is a shock! After a long battle AND two super effective dark pulses, Metagross manages to stand again! What even is this Pokémon!?"

"Thank you. Bullet punch, Beta!"

Steven commanded. The word Beta confused everybody but Metagross.

"Spin and dark pulse again!" Megan foolishly fell into the trap.

Mega Metagross dashed forwards and agilely dodged the dark pulses, he descended and smashed Tyranitar on the head before leaping back.

"Tori! Can you stand!?" Megan worryingly shouted out. She started to run up to her pokemon but stopped as she eventually stood up.

"Guess her defence isn't as good as some I've faced" Steven whispered under his breath.

"Grrr...rock slide!" Megan angrily shouted to her pokemon. Tyranitar roared and summoned large slabs of rock to fall around the battlefield.

"Dodge and use meteor mash!" Steven retaliated.

"MeTA!" Metagross quickly and efficiently danced around the battlefield, dodging the plummeting rocks.

" **Look at him go! Dodging them like a pro!"**

"How is he doing that!?" Megan questioned herself out loud in which Steven answered.

"Simple. He's had practise. When I was with Alain and we accidentally angered mega Rayquaza, he had to dodge draco-Meteor or we wouldn't have lasted. He also had to dodge a powerful origin pulse from Primal Kyogre when he had woken up. I think we've had enough training in terms of dodging."

He got a little too cocky.

Metagross also did until one slab stopped him dead in his tracks. He panicked for a second as it startled him. He turned back, left then right. He even tried to fly up but the stabs tombed him in.

"Clearly someone hasn't had enough training" Megan smirked. She placed her bag on the floor, cracked her knuckles and commanded a dark pulse in which Tori broke through the slabs and directly hits mega Metagross. The heavy steel pokemon flew back, smashing through the back slabs and carving a long line on the floor as he flew back. He landed infront of Steven, unable to battle. After he de-mega evolved, the referee announced him as being defeated.

The whole stadium fell silent as if they'd seen a murder take place before their very eyes. (ghosts are pokemon too so saying as if they've seen a ghost is out of the question)

 **"What A shocking sight! Tell me when's the last time you saw Stevens Metagross fall!? Tori really pulled through despite the disadvantage!"**

"Return partner. You did great" Steven smiled as he returned his partner and called his next pokemon forth.

That may not have worked in my favour but I know for a fact that this next fight is mine! Scizor and her bullet punch should do the trick. If not, then I'll swords it up!

"Scizor, fight for me!" Steven threw his next pokeball into the air only for it to explode into a Scizor.

She had grey, retractable forewings and hind wings with simple, curved venation. Its head was kite-shaped with three blunt horns that extended above its forehead. Scizor had broad shoulders and thin, segmented arms ending in large, round pincers. Scizors legs were defined by large hip joints, thin thighs, and wide calves, its feet ending in one clawed toe in front and another in the back.

"I'm too hyped up for scanning! Let's go! Rock slide!"

'Tyyyranitar!" She unleashed a mighty roar as the slabs materialised once again and then plummeted at a rapid pace. The rock slide varied in size and actually fell in a pattern, oblivious to Steven and Megan. The largest slab fell first. After that, the slabs progressively got smaller until the attack stopped with a maximum of 22 slabs falling.

"Dodge and use bullet punch!" Steven thought about it and acted upon his plan. Scizor dashed left and right at a speed the crowd dreamt of keeping up with towards Tori. She pulled back and then repeatedly punched Tyranitars torso, sending the large pokemon falling onto her back.

" **Tori the Tyranitar cannot continue, Scizor wins!"** The referee held up his green flag towards Steven in which the champion smiled and nodded his head at his pokemon.

"Thank you, Tori. Take a nice, long rest." Megan returned her defeated pokemon and picked up her next pokeball.

I know that poison is useless against steel so I guess that Kingdra will have to do the trick...

"Kayla, your assistance is needed!" Megan threw her next pokemon out.

The large blue and yellow seahorse with a tightly curled tail. It was covered in blue scales except for its yellow, compact belly scales. There were thin spines with a single branch atop its head and thin, white fins under its cheeks.

"Dra!" She roared as she stood on her tail. Scizor and Kingdra glared at each other for roughly a minute before both nodding to their respected trainers, ready for a command.

"X-scissor!" Steven, once again, broke the silence, and commanded first.

The crowd cheered loudly, the left side chanting Stevens name and half the right side chanting for Scizor. The two middle sections chanted for Megan and her pokemon.

"Surf!" Megan replied, not sure on how to play the fight out. Kingdra shot an orb of water down into the ground. The orb quickly exploded into a large tidal wave that surged towards Scizor.

 **"Why would anyone use Surf knowing that it could easily be cut through!? What is Megan planning?"**

Just as the commentator expected, the X-scissor ripped through the wave with ease, scattering the water droplets.

 _Could she possibly be planning to use that strategy again? No way. She can't think that I wouldn't realise that...could she?_

"Scizor, before she uses ice beam, counter with metal claw!" Steven hesitated for a second. Scizor nodded and flapped her wings allowing her to fly high up above the water droplets.

Scizors left claw lit up a metallic white/Grey and she dived down, claw first.

"Perfect. Dragon pulse!" Megan smirked. This all played out as she had planned.

"You see, I wanted you to think I was going to use ice beam and then hesitate, trying to counteract it. You even told me earlier that without psychic, you'd struggle. I wanted you to charge in recklessly so my dragon rush could consume you"

" **Seems like Megan was playing one step ahead all along! How did Steven not see this counter!?"**

The purple dragon pulse launched forwards and took the shape of a mighty dragon (that resembled Rayquaza) with an open mouth. The attack consumed Scizor with ease, throwing the metal bug back into the air.

Whilst Scizor was falling, Megan commanded Kayla to attack again.

"Kayla, use Hydro pump!" Megan smirked slightly. Kayla retracted then thrusted her head as the powerful, compact water stream dashed forwards towards a falling Scizor. Scizor opened her eyes but couldn't move due to exhaustion so she took the hit which shot her back into the top wall above the crowd. A few small stones fell as the crowd gasped at how close they were to the fallen pokemon.

" **And how the hell an I meant to see that!? I don't have super sight you know**!" The referee shouted as he stared to see if Scizor could go on or not.

" **Can anyone even see that high up? Wait...she's moving. Don't worry people, Scizor can go on!** " The commentator cheered with excitement. Scizor struggled to stand but with a standing ovation from the crowd and kids cheering her on, she found the strength to carry on the fight. Scizor fell forwards out of the body shaped hole she made and quickly flapped her wings before she hit the ground, elevating her back into the sky.

"Great going! Now let's beef this up! Swords dance!" Steven shouted, knowing that he couldn't win this fight easily.

 _Scizor hasn't got enough strength to win BUT I can make this a draw with a swords dance or two and then X-scissor_.

"Hydro pump again!" Megan didn't see the plan yet so she attacked normally.

"Dodge and use swords dance again!" Steven stayed on the defence.

" **Clearly Steven is going to either try and win this with the next attack or he'll try and end this with a draw! Which on is it champion?** " The loud mouthed, idiotic commentator spoiled his plan. Megan's eyes shot open as she realised and quickly changed her tactic too.

Steven face palmed as soon as his plan was foiled.

"Well then...Scizor. fly high and rush down below with X-scissor!"

"Kayla, creating ice walls with ice beam!" Megan planned her next trick.

 _If I can use walls of ice beam to slow down Scizor, then by the time she reaches me she'll be tired and her attack won't be strong. Let's make as many as we can._

The thick, blue ice walls materialised on the battlefield infront of Scizor. She quickly dodged them the second they erected which wasn't to plan but her speed eventually got slower resulting in her just smashing through the last couple.

"Dragon pulse upwards quickly!" After realising her plan had semi failed, she opted for a draw, just like Steven.

The Rayquaza resembling attack launched upwards and spread its powerful wings before diving back down towards Scizor and Kingdra with an open mouth. The second X-scissor hit, the dragon pulse consumed them both and exploded.

The crowd gasped as the smoke cleared. Both pokemon were laying down in a bite shaped ditch, unable to battle.

" **The battle at hand is a draw, please return your pokemon and call out your penultimate team member."**

The crowd gasped and children cheered and peered into the seemingly bottomless hole where the two Pokémon were.

"Return. You were great Kayla."

"Thanks for the fight Scizor. Relax and watch me win this"

" **Both trainers ready?** " The referee started the penultimate fight.

"Armaldo, front and centre!" Steven threw out his fifth pokemon.

 _I was hoping to have won this with those four but oh well._

"Drapion, you're up next!" Megan reluctantly threw her next pokemon.

"Dddrapion!" She waved her tail around and repeatedly opened and closed her claws to try and intimidate Armaldo who just blankly stared.

" **Why does she have a drapion with her? She knows she's versing steel types right**?" The commentator whispered loudly before saying something else. " **Anyway, smart choose saving drapion till last! Let the fight beginnn!"**

"Delaney, X-scissor!" Megan started off. Drapion crossed her claws and they started to glow light blue. She then puts her claws together in front of it and a light blue 'X' like energy with a magenta outline appears in front of her. She pushed her arms forwards, uncrossing her arms which resulted in the X being pushed forwards.

"Match it" Steven quickly retaliated.

 _I clearly have the advantage. X scissor won't do that much damage and neither will any of her poison type moves which I doubt she'll use._

I'm not sure what to do with Delaney. My poison moves won't do anything so I guess Dark pulse and aerial ace will have to do. And X scissor.

Armaldo pulled its claws into its shell and when they came back out, the claws were light blue. It then pushed forwards a slash towards the opponent in an 'X'-like fashion.

" **Two X scissors facing off!"**

The two X scissors clashed, Armaldos pushing Drapions back slightly before both exploding.

Through the smoke, Armaldos X Scissor hit Delaney square on. The opposing pokemon slid back a few cm before shaking off the bug type attack.

 _Just great. That Armaldo is stronger too. Well...I'm not going down, I'm standing my ground. (_ _ **Beyblade song reference anyone?)**_

"Delaney, dark pulse!" Megan cut off her thinking. Drapion held her purple claws together before thrusting forwards a spiralling black and purple blast towards his opponent.

"Rock blast! Then strike with earthquake!" Steven quickly counteracted.

 _If I can put her off, earthquake may finish her quickly._

Armaldo shot three large balls of rock which clashed with the dark pulse. Just as Steven had hoped, the smoke covered both Pokémon with allowed Armaldo to stomp the ground with his left foot and send forwards a small crack that quickly split and swallowed up Delaney.

A loud, ear-splitting cry cut the smoke. The audience covered their ears at the startled scream from Delaney. The high pitch noise quickly snapped Megan's attention, making her charge forwards into the battlefield.

As the eyes of the commentator and audience opened (and Steven), they all saw that Megan was missing. All eyes quickly diverted to the battlefield where Megan was crouched down, stroking her injured pokemon. Delaney attempted to stand but couldn't put any pressure on her badly injured leg.

 **"Is she alright**?" Questioned the commentator with a worried tone. He pittied the trainer and the pokemon as did the crowd.

Steven hastily apologised.

"It's fine." Replied Megan before standing up and returning to her side of the field. She returned her Drapion before commenting "she's done" afterwards.

After clearing her throat and wiping her left eye, she called out her final pokemon

"Fight for me, my final Pokémon, I choose you May!" Megan threw her final luxury ball into the air only for a Kangaskhan to break free.

A brown pokemon with a thick, swinging tail stood powerfully, spreading her two legs to retain balance.. It had a brown hide with several raised patches, and a cream-coloured belly. On top of its head was a black patch, and it had large cream-coloured ears and red eyes. Its snout was short and rounded with two pointed teeth protruding from its upper jaw. In the pouch on its belly, it carried a baby Kangaskhan which had was light purple and had smooth skin.

"A **normal type...versus six steel pokemon!? What could this training be thinking? What's her plan?"**

"Wait and see! May, Ice beam!'' Screamed a very excited Megan. Almost immediately, May unleashed three sky blue, zig-zagged beams towards the opposing Armaldo who stood proudly and soaked up the attack.

 _With His high defences, i'm sure he can take a couple attacks proudly. I can't rely on hi to dodge with such low speed so endurance is key._

 **''That attack didn't seem to phase Armaldo whatsoever! What amazing defensive capability**!''

''Alright then, Armaldo use rock blast!'' Steven threw an arm forwards. Armaldo jumped forwards as the red and white plates on Armaldos neck glow white. Three light blue rings surround its body. The rings then form into large, glowing white rocks that circle around its body. Armaldo then pulls up its claws and the three rocks launch forwards at a high speed towards May.

 _This should be easy to block. ''_ May, dodge it and use ice beam once again!''

''Kan!'' She pivoted and span in a circle on her left foot, the three large rocks narrowly bypassed her. Another three, thin beams of ice shot towards Armaldo but instead of dealing normal damage, it quickly froze Armaldo in place. A thick layer of ice solidified around Armaldo, turning him into a statue.

''I **bet nobody expected that to happen! This could potentially change the tide of the battle, could May defeat Armaldo and Steven's final pokemon?''**

''Return. Excadrill, Standby for battle!'' Steven returned his frozen, penultimate pokemon and threw out his final member...Excadrill.

Excadrill had a dark brown body with diagonal, red splotches. She had short legs with small, narrow feet, each containing three toes. Its small white face is long and thin, tipped by its pink nose. A large blade roughly twice as large as its face extended from its forehead. The top of the blade contains two smaller blades, resembling fins. Its arms are thick and had three large blades instead of fingers, with two smaller blades on top of the middle ones.

''Excadrill! DRILL!''She roared, showing off her sharp, shiny metal claws.

''I did not expect you to switch out'' Megan said in utter shock. It had thrown off her plan but little did Steven know that she already had another one brewing.

''My apologies then.'' Steven politely apologised before attacking.

''Excadrill!''

''Sandstorm!'' Steven quickly replied to the shout of his pokemon. Excadrill puts her arms up to her head and forms her body into a drill. It then jumps into the air and rotates its body at a high speed, resulting in a storm of sand revolving around her. After dashing forwards, Excadrill opened up and threw both arms forwards, commanding the Sandstorm to surge forwards towards Kangaskhan.

Megan told May to block by covering her eyes but to no avail. Kangaskhan spent a few seconds wiping her eyes whilst the sandstorm raged on.

'' **A weather conditioning move, does this mean that Stevens Excadrill has the ability Sand Rush?''**

''You guessed it! Sandstorm doubles her speed during this weather condition! Let's speed it up! Excadrill, X-scissor!'' Steven exclaimed as his pokemon disappeared and reappeared to the other side of the arena with a glowing green X infront of her.

 _I can hardly see through this sandstorm, I can't imagine what May must be seeing. I need to find a way to bypass it. Maybe an ice wall could help. I could then burn it down when she gets close bearing in mind Excadrill is a physical attacker._

Kangaskhan, in the mean time, was holding her arms against her face, trying to guard the incoming onslaught of X-scissors from every direction possible. She patiently awaited her command, resisting the urge to attack out of turn.

 **''Sorry for the wait May! Hang in there! Spin and use ice beam, surround yourself in a wall!'** '

Just as she was ordered, May span around using ice beam, enclosing herself in an ice cocoon.

This cocoon should protect May from the sandstorm and then we can counterattack the second Excadrill gets close enough.

"Stay on the defensive!"

"Alright Excadrill, confuse her and then use iron Head!" Commanded Steven.

 _With the additional speed, iron head should land a hit, if not I'll try and end with focus blast...but that's for later on, since she's playing on the defensive, I'll have to look out._

Excadrill circled around Kangaskhan before using the momentum to leap Into the air and dive down headfirst. Excadrill straightened her body to resemble a drill before lighting up grey and plummeting down.

"Execute strategy one, ice burn!" ( ** _Black & white 2 reference anyone_**?) Screamed out Megan as May unleashed flamethrower. The scorching stream of fire quickly shattered and melted the ice and hit Excadrill smack bang in the middle of her hood.

Excadrill, despite the super effective attack dealing damage, continued to pitch, splitting the flamethrower into four smaller streams that diverted, launching into four different directions in an X shape. She struck Kangaskhan head on before leaping back and falling to one knee.

"Great job! Keep it up! Circle her and use focus blast!" Smiled Steven. He whispered the word 'checkmate' as his arm was extended.

"Again, flamethrower! She can't possibly take another head on hit!" Megan screamed out.

"Khan!" She launched the flamethrower forwards but Excadrill agilely dodged to the left before leaping up and putting her claws together in front; forming a light blue orb of energy in between them. It then pulls one of its claws back whilst holding the ball of energy and tossed it towards the opponent.

Kangaskhans eyes widened as the attack edged closer to her. The second it struck, the whole area went up in dust which added to the sandstorm.

A few seconds later, the sandstorm subsided and the dust cleared, hundreds of gasps could be heard from around the audience as Megan's final pokemon was lying in a shallow ditch unconscious.

" **May the Kangaskhan is unable to continue, Excadrill wins meaning that the victor is Steven Stone**!" The referee waved his flag around as the crowd roared.

Megan returned her pokemon and picked up her stuff before running towards Steven and shaking his hand. "That was amazing, thank you for battling me but next time we face off, I'll win for sure!"

"I'll look forwards to it then" replied Steven with a light chuckle.

 ** _I'll have to end it there! This wraps up the final request guys! My phone is currently being fixed so I cannot properly plan the tournament as I normally do it on the go BUT I'll do what I can! Until then, see you soon xxx_**


End file.
